The Vampire Game
by Fei Mei
Summary: Desa Konoha adalah desa kecil yang tentram, tapi semua berubah saat Kades Sarutobi tewas kehabisan darah. Tersangkanya adalah Si Pengembara yang telah kabur. Namun, beberapa hari setelahnya, setidaknya satu orang setiap malam kehabisan darah dan ada bekas gigitan pada tubuh korban./ 'Oooh, mungkin vampir? Mereka mengisap darah manusia, kan'/AU. Terinspirasi dari The Werewolf Game.
1. Awal Mula

Itu adalah malam yang indah. Langit cerah tanpa ada awan yang menutupi indahnya bintang dan bulan purnama. Mungkin sudah pukul sembilan malam lewat, tetapi jalanan masih saja ramai. Kebanyakan adalah anak-anak yang masih bermain gundu, dan para orangtua mengobrol sambil mengawasi.

Setiap kali ada para pekerja yang lewat di jalan itu, seperti dokter yang baru kembali dari klinik atau polisi yang sedang berjalan menuju pos jaga, mereka akan sibuk menyapa nama masing-masing. Desa Konoha adalah desa yang kecil, dan semua orang mengenal nama satu sama lain. Agar warga yang jumlahnya bahkan mungkin hanya sekitar seratus orang ini tidak terpecahbelah, Kepala Desa Pertama mengimbau agar warga ramah satu sama lain—untuk setidaknya menyapa jika bersua di jalan. Imbauan ini diterima baik oleh warga Konoha, dan sampai Kepala Desa Ketiga menjabat pun, sampai anak-anak kecil sudah diajari untuk bersikap ramah.

Persentase kriminalitas yang dilakukan warga desa ini nyaris nol. Sekalipun ada, biasanya hanya iseng. Atau, mungkin ada pedagang dari desa lain yang datang, lalu berbuat onar. Makanya, polisi Desa Konoha hampir selalu hanya berjaga di sekitar batas desa saja. Polisi akan memantau _orang asing_ yang datang sampai ia kembali keluar dari desa. Seperti misalkan malam ini, seorang pria berambut gelap yang tak dikenal datang.

Usianya mungkin sekitar akhir tiga puluhan. Rambutnya agak berantakan, katanya karena angin berhembus kencang dari kiri dan kanan dalam perjalanan, tidak kelihatan jelas warna rambutnya lewat bantuan penerangan obor. Seorang penulis sekaligus pengembara, akunya, ia ingin melihat desa-desa dan menulis tentang tempat-tempat yang ia datangi.

"Begitukah?" tanya Fugaku, sang Kepala Kepolisian Konoha. Memang memasang senyum, tapi diam-diam tetap memicingkan mata, memerhatikan Si Pengembara dari atas sampai bawah.

"Saya habis dari Desa Ame," jawab Si Pengembara, lalu mengaduk tasnya, mengambil bukunya dan membolak-balik halaman sebelum menunjukkannya pada Fugaku. "Tuh, saya menulis tentang desa itu."

Sang Polisi membaca sekilas beberapa baris lalu mengangguk. "Kau mau menulis tentang Konoha?"

Pengembara mengangguk mantap. "Hanya jika diizinkan."

"Baiklah." Fugaku mengoper buku bersampul kain di tangannya pada empunya. "Saya akan bawa kau pada Kepala Desa." Senyum Pengembara mengembang. Fugaku menoleh pada pondok jaga, dan dengan suara agak keras ia berkata, "Sasuke! Ayo bangun! Ayah akan bawa tamu ini ke Kepala Desa, kau jaga yang benar disini!"

Yang dipanggil Sasuke itu terbangun kaget. Ia langsung lompat dari tempatnya, buru-buru mencari pentungan, dan keluar dari pondok. Habis mengerjap melihat Pengembara, Sasuke mengangguk pada Fugaku. "Oke."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari permainan 'Werewolf' (atau 'Mafia') yang diperkenalkan oleh Dmitry Davidoff pada tahun 1986. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), bukan crossover.**

**.**

**The Vampire Game  
Awal Mula**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hal pertama yang didengar oleh Sasuke ketika matahari terbit adalah bahwa Kepala Desa Ketiga meninggal. Ia diberitahu sang kakak, Itachi, yang kemudian bersama-sama datang ke kediaman Kades, di mana Fugaku telah membentangkan garis kuning agar warga tidak sembarangan masuk.

Mayat Kades ada di lantai yang sudah dihiasi bercak darah yang tidak banyak. Tubuhnya sudah kaku, tapi nampaknya tidak ada bekas luka dan lebam yang berarti. Kedua dokter Konoha, Sakura dan Ino langsung memeriksa tubuh yang tergeletak, lalu menyatakan Kades meninggal karena kehabisan darah semalam. Jelas semua bertanya-tanya dalam gumaman, _kok bisa kehabisan darah?_

"Ayah, bukannya kau mengantar tamu menemui Kepala Desa?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Pria itu langsung mengutarakan niatnya untuk menulis tentang Desa Konoha, Pak Kades mengizinkan dan mempersilakan tinggal di rumahnya selama disini. Habis itu aku langsung kembali ke pondok jaga."

Sasuke ber-oh pelan. Memang semalam ayahnya kembali ke pondok jaga sekitar satu jam setelahnya. Putra kedua Fugaku ini menoleh kiri dan kanannya, lalu melayangkan pandang kepada kerumunan warga yang ada di belakang garis kuning. "Tamunya mana?"

"Itulah yang kubingungkan," dengus Fugaku. "Sebelum kau datang dengan Itachi, aku sudah mencari seisi rumah, orang itu tidak ada. Kutanya pada warga kalau mereka melihat orang asing setelah kemarin malam kuantar, nihil—mereka hanya melihat aku saja yang keluar dari rumah ini sejak semalam."

"Oke, jadi asumsinya, tamu itu yang melakukan ini, kan?" tanya Itachi. "Maksudku, orang tidak mungkin kehabisan darah begitu saja dalam semalam, kecuali jika ada penyakit baru yang tidak kita tahu. Dan, yah, pria itu tidak ada disini sekarang. Antara dia masih bersembunyi di sekitar desa, atau entah bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari desa."

Tiba-tiba Fugaku kepikiran. "Tunggu, tunggu, siapa yang berjaga di batas desa sekarang?" Ia jadi agak panik sesaat. Jelas saja, kalau ia dan kedua putranya yang mana hanya mereka bertiga yang menjadi polisi di Konoha ada disini sekarang, bisa saja Pengembara mengendap-endap keluar dari desa tanpa seorang pun yang melihat!

"Ada Genma," jawab Itachi dengan nada tenang yang sama. "Aku menjemput Sasuke tadi dengannya, jadi sekarang Genma yang ada di pondok.

Fugaku menghembus nafas agak lega, lalu ia mendengus lagi saat melihat tubuh kaku Kades. "Ini dia kenapa bisa begini, ya ... " bisiknya dengan lirih.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk pada satu sama lain, lalu Sakura bangkit dan menghampiri para polisi. "Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan. Kami benar-benar tidak paham bagaimana darah dalam tubuhnya bisa habis kering begitu. Maaf, tapi mungkin kami akan butuh waktu untuk coba mencaritahu lebih lanjut."

Ayah dua anak ini mengangguk hormat. "Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian."

Sang dokter membalas anggukkannya. "Kalau begitu, sekarang saya dan Ino akan coba melihat kondisi keluarga korban."

"Konohamaru sudah sadar?" tanya Fugaku, mengingat anak laki-laki berumur empat belas tahun itu langsung pingsan melihat kakeknya tergeletak tak bernyawa disana.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sepertinya belum. Saya sudah bilang pada Bu Kurenai dan Pak Asuma untuk memanggil kami jika anak itu sadar. Nah, saya akan mengecek mereka, permisi."

Fugaku mengangguk, membiarkan dokter perempuan itu pergi. Ia menghela. _Kasihan sekali_, pikir Fugaku. Jelas saja. Konohamaru, cucu tunggal Kades Ketiga langsung pingsan tadi. Asuma, satu-satunya putra Kades yang masih di Konoha ini langsung mematung, seakan ia pingsan dalam kondisi berdiri. Hanya Kurenai, istri Asuma, yang bisa langsung sigap menahan tubuh keponakannya dari benturan lantai tadi, dan kemudian mengiring pelan suaminya ke kamar sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Ayah, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Seumur hidupnya, jika menemukan mayat manusia, Sasuke hanya melihatnya di rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar bingung. "Maksudku, iya, aku tahu kita harus menyelidiki hal ini, lalu mencari Si Tamu itu. Tapi bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya jangankan Sasuke, karena Fugaku pun sedang memeras otaknya juga. Kades Pertama dan Kedua meninggalkan karena usia dan karena sakit juga, itu pun setelah menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Sedangkan Kades Ketiga ini ... ia benar-benar tidak paham.

"Yang pasti—" Dengan suara lantang seseorang berjalan dari kerumunan, maju bahkan melewati garis kuning, "Kita harus punya Kepala Desa yang baru."

_Yah, tidak salah sekali, sih_. "Benar. Sambil menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Dokter lebih lanjut, bagaimanapun kita butuh pemimpin baru untuk desa ini," balas Fugaku juga.

Pria yang tadi muncul dari tengah kerumunan ini tersenyum lebar. "Dan aku mengusulkan diriku sendiri yang menjadi Kades Keempat."

Dan semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa mengerjap melihat betapa percaya dirinya orang itu.

"Ap—_maaf_?" tanya Itachi. "Tuan Danzo, apa saya tidak salah dengar?"

Orang yang dipanggil Danzo itu menyeringai. "Tentang aku mengusulkan diriku sendiri itu? Kau tidak salah dengar, Nak. Aku adalah yang paling tua di Desa Konoha sekarang, setelah Si Sarutobi ini tidak ada, jadi aku yang paling tahu seluk-beluk desa. Jadi, ya, seharusnya tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi Kades Keempat selain diriku."

Banyak gumaman tak jelas, antara yang setuju ataupun tidak tentang apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Danzo. Tapi memang benar, di antara semua warga Konoha, Danzo pasti yang lebih paham tentang desa, karena faktor umurnya.

"Kita semua sedang terguncang dengan kepergian Kades Sarutobi," ujar seseorang yang lain, seorang pria berambut hitam yang diikat naik, dengan dua garis luka panjang di wajahnya, dan janggut hitam. "Tapi kita memang butuh Kades baru. Walau hanya sementara, aku akan setuju Danzo menjadi pemimpin desa. Jika semua sudah tenang, aku mengusulkan Pemilihan Kepala Desa, untuk mencari yang memang bisa menjadi pemimpin."

Danzo berdecih. "Ya? Seperti kau, misalnya, eh, Nara?"

'Nara' menyeringai. "Tidak, aku bukan tipe pemimpin, aku tahu itu. Tapi jika aku boleh beri usul, Uchiha Fugaku ini bisa jadi Kepala Desa yang baik. Itachi sudah besar dan mungkin sudah bisa diberi tanggungjawab untuk jadi Kepala Kepolisian yang baru. Sasuke pun sudah bukan anak remaja ingusan lagi. Jadi, ya, aku akan menunjuk Fugaku saja."

Fugaku bisa melihat Danzo dan Shikaku saling melempar tatapan tak suka, dan ia serta warga sudah lama tahu tentang bagaimana kedua orang ini saling tidak senang satu sama lain. _Aduh, namaku pakai disebut-sebut segala_, dengus Fugaku mengingat ucapan Shikaku.

Jadi Kepala Kepolisian Konoha dengan tegap berjalan menuju garis kuning yang ia bentangkan tadi. Kini ia menghadap warga desa, dan ditatapnya mereka setegas mungkin. "Warga Desa Konoha terkasih," ucapnya lantang, "Kita semua baru kehilangan Kades Sarutobi, dan membutuhkan Kades baru. Namun, kita tidak mungkin mengadakan pemilihan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jadi, Tuan Shimura Danzo akan menjadi Kepala Desa untuk saat ini. Jika ke depannya beliau terbukti cakap, ia akan tetap menjadi Kades. Jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas, maka kita akan mengadakan pemilihan. Bagi yang setuju, silakan angkat tangan."

Para warga menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mereka. Semua terlalu mendadak. Fugaku tahu dan hatinya mencelos. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi?

Lalu ia melihat seseorang mengacungkan tangan, diikuti dengan beberapa tangan lagi ke atas, sampai Fugaku tidak bisa menghitungnya satu-satu. Akhirnya ia meminta tangan-tangan itu diturunkan, meminta mereka yang tidak setuju untuk gantian angkat tangan. Tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan lagi—semua tampaknya setuju dengan keputusan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Baiklah," Fugaku menoleh pada 'Kepala Desa Sementara', "Tuan Danzo, mohon kerjasama dan petunjuknya."

Danzo menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Keluarga Sarutobi sedang terguncang, kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Para Dokter akan bekerjasama dengan pihak Kepolisian untuk kasus ini. Dan saya sangat berharap, terutama Kepolisian, agar tidak menyembunyikan apa pun berkenaan dengan hal tragis ini."

Fugaku mendengus. _Baiklah_, pikirnya. "Kemarin malam seorang Pengembara datang, bilang ingin menulis tentang desa-desa yang ia kunjungi. Saya melihat sekilas tulisannya tentang Desa Ame, desa yang ia kunjungi sebelum kemari. Lalu saya membawanya pada Kades Sarutobi, karena ia ingin minta izin. Pak Kades mengizinkan dan menawarinya untuk menginap di rumah ini. Usai perbincangan itu, saya keluar dari kediamannya, tidak tahu-menahu lagi tentang mereka yang masih di rumah.

"Tadi pagi saya dan Itachi datang untuk memberi laporan pagi seperti biasa, menemukan beliau sudah tergeletak di sana. Jadi saya minta Itachi pergi memanggil para Dokter dan Sasuke. Saya mencari Pengembara itu, kalau tidak salah dia bilang namanya Sasori, di sekitar rumah. Konohamaru, Asuma, dan Kurenai yang bingung langsung keluar kamar dan melihat tubuh Kades. Kurenai, satu-satunya yang saat itu bisa diajak bicara, mengaku bahwa ia memang melihat Sasori semalam, tapi ya hanya sekilas begitu saja. Saya menunggu Dokter datang di luar rumah, menanyai setiap dari kalian yang lewat kalau-kalau mereka melihat orang asing, tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Jadi sampai detik ini, Kades Ketiga meninggal karena kehabisan darah yang entah bagaimana bisa, dan Si Orang Asing tidak tahu ada dimana," jelas Fugaku lengkap. Itu benar-benar lengkap, ia tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa.

Danzo mengangguk. "Begitulah. Kalian semua bubar dari sini. Cobalah beraktivitas seperti biasa sambil tetap waspada, siapa tahu Sasori itu masih di sekitar sini. Laporkan segala sesuatu yang kalian temukan pada yang berwenang."

Fugaku tidak senang akan Danzo, tapi ia setuju juga. Dengan bantuan kedua putranya, mereka berhasil membujuk setiap warga meninggalkan kediaman Sarutobi.

.

.

Hari keempat sejak Kepala Desa Ketiga Konoha tewas, warga tidak bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah baik-baik saja. Banyak yang masih terguncang dengan kepergian orang yang sampai sekitar lima hari lalu adalah orang tertua di desa. Asuma masih agak diam, itu jelas, tidak peduli walau sudah dihibur istrinya, atau teman-temannya seperti Kakashi dan Guy, wajah Asuma tetap tidak mencerah sama sekali. Kondisi Konohamaru jauh lebih baik, mungkin karena ada Moegi dan Udon yang tidak ada bosannya mengajak cucu tunggal Kades Ketiga itu bermain.

Memang masih merasa kehilangan, tapi sesuai perkataan Sang Kades Baru, warga berusaha untuk tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa, sambil mendelik mencari Sasori. Empat hari mereka awas, tapi Sasori tetap tidak ditemukan. Sakura dan Ino tidak menemukan petunjuk baru. Fugaku bersama Itachi dan Sasuke tidak menemukan orang keluar dan masuk desa.

Warga Konoha masih belum terbiasa dengan ketiadaan Kades Sarutobi. Masalahnya, di pagi kelima sejak Kades Ketiga ditemukan tewas, seorang Sarutobi lain ditemukan kehabisan darah juga.

.

'_Anaknya?'_

'_Astaga, kasihan sekali Konohamaru!'_

'_Apa kau pikir rumah itu terkutuk?'_

'_Bisa jadi, belum seminggu dan dua orang penghuni rumah itu tewas dengan kondisi yang sama.'_

'_Kudengar katanya Kurenai sudah dua hari ini ke rumah sakit memeriksa kesehatannya sendiri. Kalau ternyata dia hamil, kasihan sekali!'_

'_Konohamaru kemarin siang sudah bisa tertawa, kasihan dia jadi histeris saat lihat pamannya.'_

'_Kudengar, ada beberapa bekas gigitan di leher dan lengan atasnya, ya?'_

'_Itu bukan bekas gigitan cinta istrinya?'_

'_Tidak, tidak, katanya seperti bekas gigitan ular!'_

'_Tidak ada ular di Konoha, kan?'_

'_Oooh, mungkin vampir? Mereka mengisap darah manusia, kan?'_

'_Dasar anak kecil, vampir itu tidak ada!'_

'_Lalu bekas gigitan itu apa?'_

_..._

_..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Villager: **warga biasa, harus memutuskan siapa yang ternyata adalah manusia serigala yang pura-pura inosen.

**Moderator: **penentu jalannya permainan/cerita.

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Fei sudah sangat lama kepikiran untuk bikin ini, tapi pada akhirnya menggunakan 'vampir' bukan 'werewolf' hanya gara-gara mengawatirkan siklus bulan purnama. Walau begitu, peranan para tokoh yang dipakai tetap dari permainan Werewolf, walau tidak dengan gamblang dikasihtahu atau secara harafiah. Dan maaf tidak akan semua peranan akan dipakai dalam fict ini. Sebenarnya peran vampir memang ada di permainan Werewolf, tapi atas alasan yang sudah ditulis sebelumnya, biarlah kali ini vampir saja yang jadi pernah utamanya.  
Tentang fict ini, Fei harus mutusin plot dan peranan para tokoh selama dua hari: siapa jadi vampir, siapa jadi korban, siapa yang dijaga Guardian, siapa yang ditunjuk warga sebagai tersangka, dst. Dari chapter satu sampai akhir udah Fei tentuin, sampai dirinciin pagi-siang-sore-malam tiap chapter-nya. Semoga realisasinya bisa sebagus coretan Fei.  
Omong-omong, rencananya tuh, prolog dan chapter 1 itu gabung, karena niatnya prolog 200-300 words cukuplah, eeeehh ternyata sampe 2k words demi apa. Fict ini pun termasuk hasil kenekadan Fei, karena belum pernah bikin genre ini, multichapter AU pula.

Review?


	2. 2 Korban dalam 2 Malam

Uchiha Fugaku menghela nafas berat. Belum sampai seminggu ia melihat jasad mantan gurunya yang kehabisan darah, sekarang ia harus melihat jasad mantan adik kelasnya yang punya ciri serupa. Ia benar-benar tidak paham, mengapa seperti ada yang memeras dan menyedot habis darah pada kedua orang itu?

"Yang berbeda hanyalah kondisi kulit korban," ujar Sakura. "Keduanya memang tidak punya luka apa pun yang mungkin disebabkan oleh kekerasan, tetapi kami melihat lebih dari sepasang gigitan ular di kulitnya."

"Tidak ada ular di Konoha," gumam Fugaku, tanpa bermaksud menyalahkan pernyataan Sang Dokter.

Sakura mengangguk. "Saya tahu. Tapi kami belum tahu pasti sepasang lubang bekas tusukan sebesar jarum yang ada di pundak korban itu disebabkan oleh apa, jadi kami memutuskan, untuk sementara, menyebutnya gigitan ular."

"Ah," Kepala Kepolisian Konoha mengangguk paham. "Dan bekas gigitan serupa ternyata ada pada kulit Kades Sarutobi?"

"Tepat. Tapi hanya ada satu, dan agak lebih besar dibanding tiap gigitan pada pundak dan leher putranya."

"Kenapa jumlah gigitan pada Paman Asuma bisa lebih banyak?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Sakura melempar senyum miris pada putra bungsu Fugaku. "Itu, bukankah jawabannya harus dicari oleh kalian, para polisi?"

Cuping telinga Sasuke memanas. "Ah, iya, benar, maaf."

"Dokter Sakura, tolong terus beritahu kami kabar terbaru tentang apa yang kalian temukan pada tubuh korban," pinta Fugaku. "Saya sungguh prihatin pada Konohamaru dan Kurenai."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari permainan 'Werewolf' (atau 'Mafia') yang diperkenalkan oleh Dmitry Davidoff pada tahun 1986. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**.**

**The Vampire Game  
2 Korban dalam 2 Malam**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Konohamaru masih tidak mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran. Memang kemarin-kemarin anak itu sudah mulai mau keluar bermain dengan Udon dan Moegi, tetapi mungkin otaknya belum siap untuk menerima pelajaran apa pun yang diberikan Iruka. Sang Guru jadi merasa tidak enak juga karena kegiatan belajar-mengajar kelasnya jadi tidak efektif sepeninggal Kades Ketiga.

Murid Iruka tahun ini totalnya hanya tujuh anak: empat berumur tiga belas, tiganya lagi anak umur empat belas. Sejak Konohamaru kehilangan kakeknya, Udon dan Moegi yang menjadi teman sekelas anak itu hanya pernah masuk pembelajaran sekali saja, selebihnya bolos untuk membujuk Konohamaru keluar rumah. Iruka sangat paham dan membiarkan saja, dengan harapan mungkin minggu depan cucu tunggal Kades Sarutobi itu bisa ikut belajar lagi. Tetapi tidak, karena pagi ini kabar meninggalnya paman dari Konohamaru telah tersiar ke penjuru desa. Hati Iruka mencelos—ia pikir, apakah muridnya itu akan histeris? Atau pingsan lagi? Kasihan anak itu.

"Pak Guru, keluarga Kak Konohamaru katanya kena kutukan, ya?" tanya satu-satunya murid Iruka yang hadir pagi itu—dan sang guru menebak bahwa muridnya yang lain membolos untuk melihat ke kediaman Sarutobi.

"Ap—apa? Kenapa tanya begitu? Siapa yang memberitahumu hal begitu, Hanabi?" tanya Iruka, menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapan gadis cilik itu.

"Dalam perjalanan kemari, aku mendengar desas-desusnya," aku Hanabi. "Seperti, katanya Bibi Kurenai sedang hamil."

"A—ah, pasti dari gosip ibu-ibu, ya?" Iruka berdeham kecil. "Kutukan itu tidak ada, Hanabi."

"Lalu, kenapa Kakek Sarutobi dan Paman Asuma bisa kehabisan darah?"

"Itu, eh, para dokter dan polisi sedang kerja sama untuk mencaritahu jawabannya, kan? Sebagai warga biasa, kita harus menyemangati mereka saja, Hanabi."

"Tapi kalau pelakunya tidak jelas, mungkin akan ada yang meninggal lagi, kan?"

"A-anu, Hanabi, jangan berpikir negatif—"

"Tapi benar, kan?" desak Hanabi. "Jangan-jangan perkataan Kak Udon benar."

Iruka menyerngit. _Kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba sebut nama itu? _"Udon?"

"Kak Udon bilang, ada vampir di Desa Konoha!"

.

.

"—Vampir itu tokoh fiksi, Nak," ujar Paman Fugaku sabar.

"Tapi, menurut buku yang kubaca, Vampir memang menyedot habis darah manusia!" balas Udon.

"Itu fiksi, Udon, kita semua sedang hidup di dunia nyata, dimana Vampir tidak ada," kata Kak Sakura.

Moegi cemberut. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalian akan menjelaskan tentang bekas gigitan itu?!"

"Kami masih mencaritahu," kata Kak Itachi datar. "Sekarang kalian berdua mundur dulu, coba duduk sama Konohamaru."

Udon adalah anak yang tenang dan sopan—lebih dari anak-anak yang lain. Jadi Moegi agak terkejut tadi ketika temannya itu agak memaksakan tentang Vampir—yang mana ia setuju dengan teorinya. Dan gadis ini kembali dikejutkan, ketika polisi itu meminta mereka menyingkir, Udon malah berdecih pelan—walau akhirnya menurut juga.

Teman Konohamaru yang berkacamata itu tidak menggunakan kacamatanya sebagai mode, tetapi memang itu adalah bukti kecintaannya pada membaca sejak kecil. Ia tidak tertarik pada vampir, tidak begitu, tetapi bekas gigitan dan fakta bahwa sudah ada dua korban yang kehabisan darah itu sudah cukup memberi bukti ada vampir di desa ini.

"Menurutmu vampir itu ada?" tanya Konohamaru pelan pada kedua temannya. Anak ini tampaknya sudah selesai menangis.

"Pasti ada." Udon mengangguk mantap. "Mengerikan, sih, tapi memang apa lagi penyebabnya?"

Moegi setuju. "Jadi, pria bernama Sasori itu jadi tersangka utama, kan?"

"Pak Fugaku tadi bilang bahwa sepertinya Si Sasori itu sudah tidak ada di Konoha. Jadi mungkin pelakunya orang lain," lapor Konohamaru pelan. "Tapi semalam, aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun dalam rumah."

Udon memijit dagunya. "Berarti bibimu mencurigakan, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Bibi Kurenai," tegas Udon, "Kalau tidak ada yang keluar dan masuk rumah semalam, berarti yang punya kesempatan untuk membunuh Paman Asuma adalah Bibi Kurenai, kan?"

"Jangan ngaco!" hardik suara perempuan tiba-tiba.

Ketiga anak berumur empat belas tahun itu langsung kaget, melihat ternyata Dokter Ino sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Bu Kurenai tidak mungkin membunuh suaminya, mereka itu sangat saling mencintai, tahu!" sahut Kak Ino.

"Yaaah, kan tidak ada yang tahu kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka ketika hanya berduaan," kata Udon.

"Memang, tapi Bu Kurenai sedang mengandung anak mereka, jadi tidak mungkin beliau membunuh Pak Asuma!" bela Kak Ino lagi.

"Me—mengandung?" ulang Moegi pelan, melirik pada Konohamaru.

Anak yang dilirik mengangguk. "Iya, kemarin saat makan malam, Bibi Kurenai memberitahuku dan Paman Asuma bahwa ia positif hamil. Saat itu ... pertama kali sejak Kakek meninggal ... kami merasa bahagia lagi ..."

Dokter Ino memandang sendu anak yang baru kehilangan pamannya itu, lalu meremas pelan pundak anak tersebut. "Aku benar-benar menyesal atas kehilanganmu. Pak Asuma adalah orang yang baik."

Konohamaru tersenyum kecil pada sang dokter sebelum perempuan itu kembali pada rekannya.

.

.

Agaknya Fugaku mulai curiga bahwa mungkin ada pembunuhan berantai di Desa Konoha. Pertanyaan adalah: _siapa?_

Berhari-hari sejak Kades Ketiga meninggal, polisi dan dokter belum menemukan sesuatu yang lain yang berarti untuk penyelidikan, lalu Asuma meninggal dengan cara yang sama. Belum lewat dari 24 jam, seorang yang lain meninggal kehabisan darah juga. Jika baru Kades Sarutobi dan putranya, Fugaku dan para dokter bisa ambil hipotesa sementara bahwa ini semacam penyakit turunan. Tetapi korban ketiga ini bukan dari keluarga Sarutobi. Ia adalah salah satu mantan murid Sang Kades, yakni Orochimaru.

Dokter Sakura dan Dokter Ino langsung datang ke rumah pria itu, mengecek tubuh korban. Kali ini Sasuke-lah yang membentangkan garis kuning, agar ayah dan kakaknya langsung memeriksa rumah kecil itu tanpa gangguan warga yang seenak jidat masuk dan mengganggu penyelidikan.

"Daripada tubuh Pak Asuma, kondisi tubuh Pak Orochimaru lebih mirip dengan milik Kades Sarutobi," lapor Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku tidak paham.

"Ketiga korban—Kades, Pak Asuma, dan Pak Orochimaru, semua tidak ada bekas kekerasan sama sekali. Hal lain yang sama diantara ketiganya adalah bekas gigitan. Namun, bekas gigitan Pak Asuma berkali lipat lebih banyak dari dua yang lain. Hanya ada sepasang bekas gigitan pada Kades Sarutobi, dan pada tubuh Pak Orochimaru ini kami hanya menemukan dua pasang gigitan ular," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu tidak bisa dibilang kondisinya _mirip_ Kades, kan? Jumlah bekas gigitannya beda sepasang."

Dengusan Sasuke dibalas decakan sang dokter. "Kubilang _mirip_, bukan _sama_, dasar Pantat Ayam."

"Baiklah." Fugaku buru-buru melerai putra bungsunya dengan Sakura. Ia tahu kedua anak ini memang kurang akur sejak zaman masih kecil. "Terimakasih atas laporannya, Dokter, tolong beritahu kami lagi jika menemukan hal lain."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menyerngit melihat cucu tunggal Kades Ketiga sedang melihat jasad Pak Orochimaru bersama kedua temannya.

"Hei! Kalian tidak boleh disana!" seru Sakura, berjalan cepat menghampiri rekan kerjanya sekaligus ketiga anak itu.

"Itulah yang kuberitahu mereka daritadi," cibir Ino, "Mereka tidak mau dengar."

"Vampir! Pasti vampir!" sahut Moegi. Gadis itu berdiri di belakang tubuh Konohamaru, tapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya dilarang untuk dilihat anak-anak.

"Aduuuhh, anak-anak ini ... " lenguh Ino, kali ini sambil berkacakpinggang. "Kemarin Udon, sekarang Moegi. Kuberitahu, ya, vampir itu tidak ada! Aku tidak mau lagi kalau setelah ini Konohamaru ikut-ikutan bicara tentang vampir!"

"Tapi ada bekas gigitan itu, kan?" tantang Udon. "Itu pasti gigitan vampir!"

Sakura menghela. "Dengar, ya, adik-adik, iya, mungkin vampir, tapi mungkin juga sesuatu yang lain, kan? Jika kalian terus-terusan bilang ini vampir, yang ada nanti penyebab yang sebenarnya malah tidak ketahuan karena semua terfokus untuk mencari vampir. Jadi biarkan kami bekerja mencaritahu kebenarannya, ya?"

Moegi manyun, disusul dengusan Udon. Konohamaru malah menghela, bukan karena teman-temannya, tapi agaknya ia pun sudah mulai percaya tentang vampir. Bagaimana pun, sudah ada tiga korban dengan tanda gigitan, dan ini terlalu kebetulan, kan?

.

.

Senja mulai tiba. Fugaku beserta Itachi memohon dengan sangat agar warga kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Biasanya jalanan akan baru sepi ketika menjelang tengah malam. Tetapi karena ada dua korban pada dua malam berurut-urut, Kepala Kepolisian Konoha memutuskan agar tidak ada yang berkeliaran saat mulai gelap, setidaknya sampai mereka mendapatkan jawaban pasti tentang apa yang terjadi di desa belakangan ini.

"Itachi, Sasuke, dengarkan aku," ucap Fugaku, ketika seluruh warga meninggalkan kediaman Orochimaru, termasuk Sakura dan Ino. "Kita tidak tahu apakah ini penyakit atau ada macam psikopat, atau, yah, mungkin hewan ganas. Tapi penyelidikan kita tidak ada kemajuan hanya dengan memelototi jasad orang. Kita harus berkeliling desa mulai sekarang."

Itachi mengangguk setuju, tetapi adiknya menunjukkan raut ragu. "Bagaimana kalau malah kita yang diserang tengah jalan?"

Fugaku tersenyum miris. "Pertama, ketiga korban meninggal di rumah masing-masing. Kalau ini adalah tindak kriminal, maka TKP-nya adalah di rumah masing-masing korban. Jika kita berkeliling desa, kita bisa jadi menemukan tindak mencurigakan dari seseorang atau sesuatu.

"Dan kedua, jika ini adalah semacam penyakit, yang telah membuat orang kehabisan darah _pada malam hari_, mungkin—mungkin saja, yah, kita akan tahu saat berkeliling, dan orang tersebut mungkin masih bisa terselamatkan. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, yah, ini lebih baik daripada hanya memeriksa mayat, kan?"

Sekali lagi sang putra sulung mengangguk setuju, lalu menoleh pada adiknya. "Kalau kau sebegitu cemasnya, kau bisa jaga di batas desa seperti biasa, biar aku dan ayah yang berkeliling."

"Itu bagus juga." Fugaku mengangguk. "Untuk memastikan bahwa, jika ini adalah perbuatan seseorang, maka orang itu masih ada di dalam desa." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahu dengan agak berat. "Setuju, ya? Itachi, kau mengawasi di sekitar tengah desa saja, biar aku yang lebih berkeliling."

.

.

Tetapi, pada malam itu juga, tidak hanya Fugaku dan Itachi saja yang berkeliaran. Konohamaru bersama Udon dan Moegi, tiga anak yang percaya akan adanya vampir di desa tersebut, mereka juga ikut mengendap-endap pergi.

Korban kedua dan ketiga ini bisa ditarik hubungannya dengan Kades Ketiga. Walau, yah, sebenarnya karena warga desa tidak banyak, pasti bisa saja ada hubungan sendiri dengan Kades Sarutobi. Tapi kedua korban setelah Kades ini benar-benar berhubungan langsung—Asuma adalah sang putra, Orochimaru adalah sang murid. Jadi Udon punya ide untuk melihat-lihat ke sekitar rumah orang-orang yang berhubungan langsung dengan kakek sahabatnya. Seperti, yah, ada Tsunade, Shizune, dan Kurenai.

Moegi yang paling ketakutan untuk menjalani misi kecil ini sebenarnya, tapi ia penasaran. Gadis cilik yang mulai beranjak remaja itu percaya pada teori vampir yang dikemukakan teman baiknya, tapi ia juga ingin melihat bukti nyata dengan matanya sendiri. Padahal Konohamaru, yang sebenarnya yang paling tidak begitu yakin tentang vampir, sudah memintanya untuk tetap di rumah biar kedua anak lelaki ini saja yang pergi, tapi Moegi tetap bersikukuh.

Tapi, begini ... rasa penasaran itu bisa membunuh seekor kucing, bukan?

.

'_K-Konohamaru! Kau lihat i-itu?!'_

'_Ssst! Jangan keras-keras, kita bisa ketahuan!'_

'_Bukankah sebelah sana itu rumah Dokter Ino?'_

'_Moegi, jangan cengkeram bajuku begitu, sobek nanti!'_

'_I—itu—!'_

'_A-ah, kacamataku! Jangan diinjak—'_

'_Ssstt!'_

_..._

_..._

'_AAAAAAAAA!'_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Little Girl: **diperbolehkan untuk mengintip saat manusia serigala memakan korban tiap malam. Jika ketahuan (oleh manusia serigala), maka Gadis Kecil akan tewas karena ketakutan.

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** Selain tentang peran vampir, peran Little Girl itu yang paling pertama Fei tentuin, mungkin karena di serial Naruto itu Moegi gadis paling kecil yang (agak) sering muncul? Dan tentang Fugaku, sepertinya dia malah jadi tokoh utama disini ya, padahal di rancangan plot Fei itu gak nulis dan kepikiran nama Fugaku sama sekali, eeeehh malah dia jadi seakan tokoh sentral. Mungkin takdir /bukan.

Review?


	3. Vampir Atau Bukan?

Moegi tidak bernafas lagi sejak semalam, tapi tidak ada bekas gigitan. Iyalah, anak itu, saking ketakutannya dia, tewas di tempat begitu saja. Konohamaru berusaha untuk menopang tubuh temannya, takut anak perempuan itu kesakitan karena jatuh. Tapi, tubuhnya menegang saat sadar Moegi tidak akan bisa merasa sakit—karena ia tewas seketika.

Udon ada disana, tapi satu-satunya hal paling jelas yang bisa ia tangkap adalah tentang mereka sedang melihat ke arah rumah Dokter Ino, lalu kacamatanya terjatuh dan pecah terinjak—entah oleh Moegi atau Konohamaru atau dirinya sendiri—, kemudian ia mendengar teriakan histeris Moegi. Saat kacamatanya masih tergantung di kedua telinganya, Udon yakin ia melihat setidaknya ada dua orang berdiri di depan pintu rumah kediaman Yamanaka, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa—yah, siapa tahu ternyata adalah polisi, kan? Belum seseorang membukakan pintu, kacamata Udon lebih dulu terjatuh, lalu ia berusaha untuk tetap melihat apa yang terjadi di seberang sana sambil tangannya meraba mencari kacamatanya.

"Jadi kalian berpikir bahwa ini berhubungan langsung dengan Kades Sarutobi, tapi kenapa kalian bisa melihat ke rumahku, hah?" tanya Ino. Dalam hati ia cukup bersyukur—yah, kalau ternyata yang dilihat anak-anak ini memang adalah buronan yang dicari polisi, baru kemarin malam keluarganya aman, karena buron tersebut pasti langsung lari saat Moegi teriak. Tapi hatinya lelah juga, karena lagi-lagi harus mendengar soal vampir.

Udon mencibir. "Jangan _ge-er_, rumahmu itu di samping rumah Bibi Tsunade, jadi sebenarnya kami sedang mengawasi rumah beliau, bukan rumahmu."

"Anak-anak, jadi kalian melihat tamu rumah Yamanaka semalam?" tanya Danzo, Kades Keempat, menghampiri mereka. "Kau lihat wajah mereka?"

Konohamaru menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terlalu gelap. Tapi aku yakin ada dua orang!"

"D-dua?" gumam Sasuke spontan, ia langsung menoleh pada Sakura. "Oi, kau bilang di tubuh Pak Orochimaru itu ada bekas _dua _gigitan, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk tegas. "Tepat."

"Apa kalian menemukan hal baru lain pada tubuh Orochimaru?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura, lalu ia menoleh pada jasad Moegi yang wajahnya telah tertutup kain. "Anu, saya pikir mungkin tubuh Moegi tidak perlu diperiksa. Maksudnya, dia tewas karena syok, itu sudah cukup jelas."

Fugaku setuju saja dengan pendapat Sang Dokter, tetapi dehaman seorang yang tua menghentikan niatnya untuk menjawab 'ya'.

"Bagaimana jika itu Konohamaru sendiri?" suara orang tua itu, terdengar tenang sekaligus agak melecehkan.

"Apa maksud Anda?" Fugaku menyerngit.

Danzo, orang tua itu, menyeringai. "Hiruzen dan Asuma tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan anak ini. Lalu Orochimaru itu, yah, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi Moegi Kecil ini tewas saat bersama Konohamaru. Udon bilang bahwa kacamatanya jatuh dan terinjak, kan? Mungkin Konohamaru-lah yang menginjaknya supaya temannya ini tidak melihat adegan pencekikan Moegi. Jadi siapa tahu sebenarnya cucu Kades Ketiga inilah pembunuhnya."

"Ap—"

"—Anda keterlaluan!" sahut Sakura. "Konohamaru ini masih kecil! Dan lagi, dia pun korban untuk kasus ini—lalu Anda main menuduhnya begitu saja?!"

Ino menggangguk setuju akan perkataan rekannya. "Dan lagi, tidak ada bekas cekikan pada Moegi!"

Ini jelas tidak menyudutkan Kades yang menjabat sekarang. Pak Tua itu hanya tetap menyeringai. "Tidak ada cekikan? Ya sudah, kalau begitu pakai ra—"

"—Tidak ada bekas racun juga!" potong Sakura tajam. "Tolong jangan berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh! Mungkin Anda tidak termasuk, tapi saat ini, disini, ada banyak yang sedang berduka!"

Kades Keempat berdecih dan berbalik muka. "Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku akan lebih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sarutobi Konohamaru itu, siapa tahu dia berbuat aneh," ujarnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan warga.

Fugaku menggaruk kepalanya, dalam hati agak frustasi. "Dokter Sakura, mungkin, yah, ada baiknya kau memeriksa Moegi. Dengar, aku percaya anak ini meninggal karena syok, tapi mungkin kau juga akan menemukan sesuatu yang lain. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja."

Dokter berambut merah muda itu dengan pelan mengangguk, sambil matanya terus menatap kesal ke arah punggung Danzo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari permainan 'Werewolf' (atau 'Mafia') yang diperkenalkan oleh Dmitry Davidoff pada tahun 1986. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**.**

**The Vampire Game  
Vampir. Atau Bukan?**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ino ragu, ia tidak tahu harus mengaku atau tidak. Jadi semalam ada dua orang mencurigakan—atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Konohamaru dan Udon—datang ke rumahnya, kan? Gadis pirang panjang ini sedang tidak ada di rumah semalam, ia ada rumah sakit, dan yakin bahwa ada suara mencurigakan di tempat itu juga. Mungkinkah 'orang mencurigakan' itu sebenarnya ada tiga? Semalam yang dua ada di rumahnya, satunya lagi di rumah sakit? Ino memang tidak melihat siapa, atau _apa_, tapi ia yakin dirinya tidak sendiri di sana semalam. Dan semua terlalu kebetulan—mungkinkah ia diincar? Mungkinkah ia menjadi target setelah Kades, Pak Asuma, dan Pak Orochimaru?

"Inooo!" panggil Sakura.

Gadis yang dipanggil mengerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu menoleh pada rekannya. "Ah, sudah selesai?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak menemukan yang ganjal pada tubuh Moegi. Bagaimana hasil tes darahnya?"

"Normal. Berarti murni karena syok, kan?"

"Iya. Kasihan anak itu. Tapi mungkin ungkapan '_curiosity killed the cat_' itu benar."

"Dan dalam kasus ini, cukup dalam artian harafiah," gumam Ino setuju.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke tadi datang," kata Sakura. "Katanya, kalau sudah selesai, kita diminta berkumpul dengan seluruh warga desa lainnya di tengah kota."

Ino menyerngit. "Hah? Tengah hari begini, di tengah kota? Gerah, tahu!"

"Hahaha," tawa Sakura sinis. "Aku mengatakan yang sama juga tadi. Tapi ini usul dari dua anak itu."

"Dua anak itu?"

"Itu tuh, Konohamaru dan Udon. Mereka masih bersikukuh tentang vampir. Menurut mitos, vampir tidak kuat dengan cahaya matahari. Pak Fugaku bilang, daripada mereka terus-terusan rewel, ia ingin mengetes warga desa untuk berkumpul di bawah sinar matahari, untuk lihat ada yang terbakar atau tidak," jelas Sakura, tapi kemudian dokter yang lebih senior ini menggeleng pelan. "Tapi ini musim dingin. Panasnya matahari tidak terlalu menyengat. Dan lagi ... hhh ..."

Ino tersenyum miris, paham yang ingin dikatakan Sakura. "Dari kemarin walau terang tapi tetap mendung, kan? Kalau begini, walau benar ada vampir, tes kecil ini tidak akan bekerja."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Sudahlah, ayo keluar sekarang." Ino menurut.

.

.

Kegiatan pembelajaran sudah pasti diliburkan, tapi karena Fugaku meminta agar semua warga berkumpul tak terkecuali, para pedagang dan tukang jadi memutuskan untuk bekerja setengah hari. Kepala Kepolisian Konoha ini merasa agak geli sendiri akan titahnya untuk mengumpul warga, terlebih ini untuk meyakikan Konohamaru dan Udon bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya vampir. Tentu ia tidak menyebut kata 'vampir' saat meminta warga berkumpul, Fugaku hanya menyebut ingin berdiskusi secara massal. Tapi ... saat sudah banyak warga berkumpul, pria ini mendengar bisik-bisik tentang vampir ... _Pasti gara-gara Sasuke_.

"Ayah, sepertinya sudah semua hadir," lapor Itachi.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Suruh Sasuke dan Genma berkeliling desa untuk memastikan tidak ada yang bersembunyi. Lalu tolong siapkan kursi untuk yang _lanjut usia_."

Itachi menyeringai sejenak saat melihat ayahnya menunjuk Danzo dengan dagu. Iyalah, satu-satunya yang lanjut usia di tempat ini mungkin tinggal sang Kades. Fugaku juga sudah tua, sih, beberapa orang seperti Jiraiya dan Tsunade juga sudah tua, tapi ia setuju bahwa di Konoha tinggal hanya ada satu yang sudah lanjut usia, dan namanya adalah Shimura Danzo.

"Selamat siang semuanya!" sahut Fugaku dengan lantang. "Mengenai kasus jatuhnya tiga korban yang kehabisan darah, saya berpikir, daripada kepolisian dan dokter menyelidikinya secara tertutup, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita semua mendiskusikannya bersama-sama."

"Memangnya kepolisian belum menemukan titik terangnya?" sahut seorang warga.

"Itu, kami membutuhkan para warga untuk membantu kami," jawab Fugaku, "Siapa tahu di antara Anda semua ada yang bisa mengemukakan pendapat mereka."

"Kan, sudah kubilang itu vam—fff!"

Dengan sigap Itachi berhasil membekap mulut Udon tengan tangannya. Fugaku menghela melihat ini, karena tampaknya walau kata itu tidak terlontar sepenuhnya tapi warga langsung mulai berbisik-bisik tentang vampir.

"A-anu!" sahut suara perempuan. Fugaku dan semua orang langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya. "Terlepas tentang benar atau tidaknya keberadaan vampir ... saya ingin memberitahu—entah ini berhubungan dengan kasus ini atau tidak—tapi, begini, sebenarnya ... kemarin malam, rumah sakit ada kemalingan ..."

_E—eeeehh?!_

"T-tunggu, Ino, apa yang kau—" sergah Sakura, menarik lengan rekannya dengan agak kasar. "Kemalingan—kau tidak memberitahu aku apa-apa daritadi!"

"M—maaf!" ujar Ino gugup pada Sakura, lalu ia menoleh pada Fugaku. "T—tapi itu benar! Semalam saya sedang berjaga dalam rumah sakit, lalu mendengar suara orang. Saya tidak tahu siapa, tapi saya yakin ada orang lain _selain saya_ disana! Saya ketakutan, j—jadi tidak berani bersuara mau pun mengintip penyusup itu. Saat mulai fajar, saya memberanikan diri untuk mengecek setiap bilik. Lalu, eh, di lemari penyimpanan ... tiga kantong darah telah hilang!"

_Kantong darah?_

Fugaku meneguk ludah susah payah. Begini, Desa Konoha itu penduduknya sedikit, jadi pendonornya pun juga, yah, sedikit. Tiga kantong darah. _Hanya_ tiga, tapi untuk Desa Konoha itu jumlah besar. Sekalipun ada yang ingin iseng untuk menakut-nakuti tentang vampir, ini keterlaluan!

"Berarti Udon benar, kan? Ulah vampir, kan?" tantang Konohamaru. Itachi meringis karena tidak menyangka Konohamaru akan menyebut kata 'vampir', sedang ia sendiri masih menutup mulut Udon.

"Jadi, semalam itu rumah Yamanaka didatangi dua orang mencurigakan, dan di malam yang sama juga rumah sakit kemalingan," simpul Danzo. "Aku benar-benar mempertanyakan kinerja keluarga Uchiha."

Rahang Fugaku mengeras. "Ada puluhan rumah warga disini. Semalam kami telah berkeliling, dan kebetulan orang mencurigakan itu datang ke kedua tempat itu setelah atau sebelum kami melewatinya."

Danzo menyeringai. "Hooo, kebetulan, ya?" Lalu ia menoleh pada Konohamaru dan Udon. "Kedua anak ini, kesaksian mereka—yah, lebih tepatnya kesaksian Konohamaru seorang, karena Udon itu kacamatanya lepas—mungkin salah juga. Mungkin mereka hanya melihat satu orang, bukan dua. Mungkin mereka sebenarnya tidak melihat apa-apa, tapi mereka berfantasi sendiri."

"Ap—enak saja!" erang Konohamaru kesal.

"Lalu Dokter Sakura, kau kemana semalam, eh?" tanya Danzo, menyipit pada Sakura. "Semalam Ino berjaga di rumah sakit, kau dimana?"

"Kami bergantian jaga tiap malam," jawab Sakura tidak takut. "Semalam adalah giliran Ino. Dua malam lalu giliran saya. Kenapa? Anda curiga kalau saya adalah orang yang mencurigakan yang dimaksud Konohamaru dan Ino?"

"Begitulah. Dokter Ino, apakah saat fajar tadi rumah sakit berantakan?" tanya Danzo.

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang rumah sakit kemalingan, dan yang hilang adalah kantong dari dalam lemari. Jika pencurinya tidak tahu tempat barang apa disimpan dimana, harusnya tempat itu berantakan, atau setidaknya bergeser posisi, kan?" selidik Danzo lagi.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tuan Danzo," ucap Fugaku. "Buat apa seorang dokter mencuri kantong darah?"

"Siapa tahu. Nah, bagaimana Dokter Ino, tadi pagi disana berantakan atau tidak?"

Dengan pelan yang ditanya menggeleng. "Tidak berantakan."

"Berarti yang mencuri barang itu tahu pasti letaknya, kan?" sudut Danzo.

"Tunggu dulu!" sahut seorang pria yang warna rambutnya agak lebih gelap dari Sakura. "Putri kami ada di rumah semalaman! Saya yakin itu!"

"Ah, berusaha menjadi orangtua yang baik dengan menutup-nutupi," cibir Danzo.

"T-tapi! Saya benar ada di rumah semalam!" Kini Sakura bersuara lagi. "Lagi pula ... lagi pula ... bisa jadi Ino bohong tentang ada penyusup di rumah sakit!"

"K-kok—Aku tidak bohong!" sergah Ino. "Sakura, aku tidak menuduhmu sama sekali, tapi aku juga tidak bohong!"

"Fugaku," panggil Danzo, "Terlepas tentang vampir, seseorang harus dihukum, kan?"

Fugaku memejamkan mata, ia tidak suka arah perkataan Danzo.

Danzo tetap berwajah tenang. "Ada dua gigitan pada Orochimaru. Berarti pelakunya dua orang. Kita hukum dua orang yang paling mencurigakan disini."

"Apa jenis hukuman yang Anda sarankan?" tanya Fugaku susah payah dengan rahang keras.

"Jaga-jaga kalau ternyata pelakunya adalah vampir ... menurut mitos, mereka akan mati jika kepalanya dipenggal, kan? Kalau ternyata dua orang yang kita tunjuk itu pas dua-duanya adalah vampir, ya sudah, desa kita akan kembali aman."

Fugaku memicingkan matanya. "Jadi, Anda ingin kepala Dokter Sakura dan Dokter Ino dipenggal karena mencurigakan?"

Danzo menyengir. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dua dokter sekaligus. Dokter Sakura adalah yang paling mencurigakan untukku. Yang satu lagi, kau, Uchiha Fugaku."

Pria itu membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Ap—saya?"

"Tugasmu adalah menjaga keamanan desa. Tiga korban sudah jatuh, seorang anak mati ketakutan, lalu pencurian. Terlepas kau vampir atau bukan, kinerjamu kelewat mengecewakan belakangan ini."

"Enak saja memutuskan sendiri!" sahut Sasuke. "Saya paham Anda curiga pada Sakura dan atau Ino, tapi hukuman pemenggalan kepala itu keterlaluan! Dan lagi, siapa tahu pelaku atas semua ini adalah Anda sendiri, tapi ditimpakan pada ayah saya!"

"Dewasalah, Nak!" bentak Danzo. "Saya adalah Kepala Desa disini. Saya harus memutuskan yang terbaik demi kelangsungan desa kecil ini, salah satunya adalah yang telah saya putuskan tadi!"

"Tapi Sasuke benar," bela Itachi. "Hukuman yang anda sebut itu keterlaluan. Kalau kinerja Ayah memang begitu mengecewakan, silakan copot jabatannya, bukan copot kepalanya! Sebagai gantinya Anda bisa jadi Kepala Kepolisian yang baru untuk merasakan betapa sulitnya jabatan itu!"

"Tidak, terimakasih," kata Kades datar. "Jika kalian tidak berani memenggal kepala ayah kalian, biar aku saja. Sini, kau juga, Dokter Sakura!"

"Ap—tunggu, saya tidak bersalah!"

"Akan kita buktikan itu jika memang masih ada korban!"

.

.

Nyatanya, perkataan Dokter Sakura itu benar. _Ia tidak bersalah_. Rumah kediaman Haruno digeledah, dan tubuh-tak-berkepalanya itu sudah diperiksa juga. Anak perempuan tunggal Haruno Mebuki dan Kizashi itu benar hanya manusia biasa yang tak bersalah.

Tentang Fugaku juga, Itachi benar tentang betapa sulitnya menjabat sebagai Kepala Kepolisian. Setelah Sang Ayah tiada, detik itu juga Itachi yang adalah putra sulung langsung menggantikan posisinya. Baru beberapa jam, tanpa dilantik atau apa, ia langsung stres memikirkan apa yang terjadi di Desa Konoha.

Yang pasti, Kades Danzo salah total. Mayat Shizune yang mereka temukan pagi itu adalah bukti bahwa baik Sakura maupun Fugaku bukanlah pelakunya.

"Dua bekas gigitan lagi," lapor Ino lesu bukan main. Perempuan berambut pirang ini lelah lahir batin. Memang tidak sampai seperti keluarga Haruno dan keluarga Uchiha yang menyaksikan pemenggalan kepala anggota keluarga mereka, tapi hati Ino berat luar biasa. Walau begitu, seberat-beratnya, wajah lelah Itachi jauh lebih tampak.

"Terimakasih," balas Itachi, dengan suara lebih berat dari biasa.

Ino mengangguk. "Selebihnya, kondisi tubuhnya sama. Mungkin, mungkin saja, ini, eh, semacam penyakit baru yang datang tiba-tiba dan tidak jelas asal-usulnya, kan? Kalau begitu, harusnya tidak ada yang perlu dihukum lagi, kan?"

Itachi mendelik pada Danzo yang ada di samping kerumunan warga. "Memangnya kau pikir Si Tua itu akan setuju begitu saja dengan pendapat orang lain?"

"Tidak, sih ... "

Mungkin sadar akan tatapan Kepala Kepolisian yang baru, Kades Keempat pun menghampiri mereka. "Nah?"

"_Nah,_ berarti Anda menghukum orang yang salah kemarin sore," celetuk seorang muda yang ikut menghampiri mereka.

Danzo mencibir pada Si Penceletuk. "Anaknya Shikaku, kan? Anak kecil tidak usah ikut campur."

"Umur saya sudah sembilan belas tahun, seumuran Ino, terimakasih," balas putra Shikaku, Shikamaru. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku jadi percaya dengan vampir, dan jumlah vampirnya ada tiga."

Ino menggeleng. "Pertama, _kenapa vampir?_ Kedua, _kenapa tiga_? Jumlah gigitan Pak Orochimaru dan Bibi Shizune itu dua, bukan tiga."

Kali ini Shikamaru yang menggeleng. "_Pertama_, kantong darah. Maksudku, yah, buat apa pencuri itu mencuri darah? Alasan terlogisnya adalah mereka butuh darah, kan? Tapi buat apa? Cat warna merah untuk melukis kurang? Kan, tidak begitu.

"_Kedua_, ada dua orang datang ke rumahmu, lalu di saat yang sama ada seorang yang ke rumah sakit, berarti mereka menjalankan aksi ini bertiga, mereka bagi tugas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hanya ada bekas dua gigitan, tapi bisa saja orang ketiga menggigit di bekas gigitan orang nomor satu atau dua."

"Kalau begitu, bisa saja vampirnya hanya seorang, kan?" celetuk Sasuke. "Dengan teorimu itu, berarti si satu vampir itu bisa saja menggigit di dua tempat!"

Shikamaru menggeleng pada polisi yang seumuran dengannya itu. "Aku sudah tanya pada Konohamaru dan Udon. Mata'vampir' yang mereka lihat itu ada dua pasang. Mereka tahu karena warnanya menyala merah, _ada empat titik nyala merah_. Berarti yang datang ke rumah Ino ada dua. Kalau pun misalnya vampir ini memang hanya dua, pelaku kasus ini tetap bertiga. Orang ketiga ini, baik vampir atau bukan, dialah yang datang ke rumah sakit untuk mencuri kantong darah."

"Oho, kau tampak yakin dengan teori itu," puji Kades, lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Antara kau cerdas, atau mungkin kau salah satu dari pelaku."

"Hah?" tanya Shikamaru lelah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dengan tegas menyebut _tiga_, padahal siapa pun yang melihat jasad-jasad itu akan dengan gamblang bilang vampirnya _dua_."

"Kubilang orang yang ketiga itu—"

"—di rumah sakit, iya, tadi aku sudah dengar dengan jelas. Tapi tetap saja, untuk anak muda sepertimu, kau terlalu cerdas."

"Jadi kau sekarang mencurigai anakku, hah?" celetuk Shikaku, setelah ia berhasil menarik putranya mundur dari hadapan Kades. "Kemarin kau baru saja memenggal kepala dua orang penting di desa ini, sekarang kau akan memenggal kepala anakku juga, hah?"

"Aku tidak bilang soal pemenggalan tadi. Tapi itu ide bagus. Jika kita memutuskan untuk ada yang dihukum tiap hari atas kasus yang terus terjadi ini, dengan semangat aku akan menunjuk anakmu," ujar Danzo.

"_Kalau saya, saya akan menunjuk Anda saja, Pak Kepala Desa._"

Seperti kena sihir, semua kepala menoleh ke asal suara. Wanita itu, namanya Tsunade, ia melipat tangan di depan dada, memicingkan mata pada pria tertua di desa, dan tak ada garis senyum pada mulutnya.

"Pak Fugaku sudah bilang bahwa Anda adalah Kades sementara. Katanya, jika Anda tidak melaksanakan tugas dengan baik, jabatan Anda akan dicopot. Memang baru beberapa hari, tapi nyatanya Anda tidak bersikap sebagai Kepala Desa yang baik sama sekali. Bukan saya ingin percaya soal vampir, tapi jika kita harus menghukum seseorang, saat ini saya akan memilih Anda," jelas Tsunade.

"Ya?" tantang Danzo. "Setelah itu, siapa yang akan menjadi Kepala Desa selanjutnya? Aku adalah yang paling tua disini. Tidak hanya yang paling tua, tapi juga yang paling lama tinggal disini. Aku sudah di sini sejak lahir, aku tahu seluk-beluk desa. Akan wajar jika aku menjadi Kades. Tapi kalau aku tidak lagi menjadi Kades, siapa yang pantas untuk menggantikan? Oohh, aku tahu, kau ingin jadi Kepala Desa perempuan pertama, ya?"

Tsunade berdecak. "Itu! Sikapmu yang seperti itulah yang menjadikanmu Kepala Desa yang buruk!"

Danzo menyeringai. "Dua orang telah dihukum kemarin. Satu karena mencurigakan, satu karena kinerjanya menurun. Mungkin hari ini boleh dua orang juga dihukum: Anaknya Shikaku, dan kau, Tsunade."

"Pak Kades," ujar Itachi. "Saya tidak setuju. Saya yakin warga yang lain tidak setuju untuk penghukuman begini. Tentang Shikamaru, saya paham kalau Anda curiga, tapi saya tetap tidak setuju. Terlebih untuk Nyonya Tsunade, sejauh yang saya dengar barusan, Anda menggunakan perasaan pribadi untuk menetapkan agar beliau dihukum. Tidak ada bukti dan alasan kuat untuk menghukum mereka."

Kades itu mendelik tajam. "Korban-korban sudah jatuh! Kenapa kau ingin melindungi dua orang ini, hah? Apa kau berkomplot dengan dua orang ini?!"

"Saya hanya—"

"—Warga Konoha!" sahut Danzo keras pada kerumunan. "Angkat tanganmu jika kau tidak ingin Shikamaru dan Tsunade dihukum! Ayo!"

Orang-orang di sana langsung berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan, dan Itachi mencelos parah. Jelas saja, kalau Danzo menantang dengan cara seperti itu, jelas warga akan ketakutan walau mungkin mereka tidak setuju dengan Kades.

"Nah, sudah diputuskan," cetus Danzo penuh kemenangan. "Nara Shikamaru dan Senju Tsunade akan dihukum sore ini."

"S-Senju?" gumam Sasuke spontan. "K-kak, itu marga Kades Pertama, kan?"

Dengan ragu Itachi mengangguk. "Nyonya Tsunade, Anda punya hubungan keluarga dengan Kades Pertama?"

Tsunade bertolak pinggang dan berdecih. "Aku cucunya. Ada masalah?"

Itachi bertukar pandang dengan adiknya, sebelum menoleh pada Danzo lagi. "Kalau begitu, saya semakin menentang ini. Jika Anda bilang bahwa Nyonya Tsunade mengincar jabatan Kades, maka ia sudah melakukannya saat Anda menunjuk diri menggantikan Kades Sarutobi."

Giliran Danzo yang mendecih. "Justru disitulah letak kecurigaanku! Bisa jadi ia membunuh Sarutobi biar ia jadi Kades, kan?"

"Saya tetap tidak setuju!" hardik Itachi, entah darimana ia dapat keberanian itu. "Untuk Shikamaru pun, saya tidak setuju!"

"Salahkan dirimu sebagai polisi, kalau begitu!" balas Kades. "Kalian tidak menemukan apa-apa, tidak dapat menemukan siapa pelakunya, setidaknya aku bisa memberikan keputusan!"

"Itu keputusan yang kejam!" sahut Sasuke. "Tambah lagi, Dokter Sakura dan Ayah tidak bersalah! Mereka adalah yang paling berusaha untuk menyingkap kebenaran kasus ini, tapi Anda malah membunuh keduanya! Bisa jadi Anda-lah yang menjadi dalang atas semuanya!"

"Omong kosong!" gertak Danzo. "Berhenti mengucapkan apa pun untuk mengulur waktu. Jika matahari lebih dulu tenggelam sebelum pembicaraan ini selesai, sebelum seluruh warga kembali ke rumah, bisa-bisa korban yang jatuh lebih banyak lagi, kalian mau itu, hah?!"

"Begini ya," kata Shikamaru. "Kalau kau mau memenggal kepalaku, silakan."

Ayahnya jelas terkejut. "Apa-apaan—Shikamaru!"

"Tidak apa. Dengar, aku tahu aku tidak bersalah. Jadi jika kau mengotot untuk memenggalku, yakinlah setelah ini akan ada korban yang kehabisan darah lagi, karena bukan aku yang jadi vampir," kata putra tunggal Shikaku itu. "Aku tidak tahu tentang Nyonya Tsunade ini, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan hukum dia. Kau mungkin yang paling tua dan yang paling lama tinggal di Konoha, _Tuan_ Danzo, tapi begini, kupikir Nyonya Tsunade saat ini adalah yang paling paham tentang ke-kepaladesa-an disini, mengingat dia cucu langsung dari Kades Pertama. Kau mungkin tahu seluk-beluk desa karena mengalami segalanya secara langsung, tapi Nyonya Tsunade lebih tahu keputusan-keputusan Kades yang selama ini tidak disiarkan pada warga."

"Itu, tentang Nyonya Tsunade, saya setuju," cicit Ino yang tampaknya telah menemukan suaranya lagi. "Apalagi beliau kan, pernah menjadi dokter andalan di sini. Tapi Shikamaru, aku tetap tidak setuju kalau kau dipenggal!"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak takut, kok. Lagian, biar Si Tua ini puas—dia tidak akan puas jika tidak ada yang kena hukum sama sekali, kan?"

Danzo menyeringai. "Baiklah, Tsunade akan membantuku soal memimpin desa, kalau begitu. Pemenggalan hari ini untuk Shikamaru saja."

"T—tidak boleh!" sahut Shikaku. "Putraku—kau tidak boleh—"

"Ayah, tidak apa, aku tidak takut."

"Ayahmu ini yang takut!" sahut Shikaku lagi, lalu menoleh pada Itachi. "Tidak bisakah kau bantu, hah?"

"Ayah, tidak usah, ini keputusanku," kata Shikamaru. "Kak Itachi dan Sasuke sudah membelaku tadi, tapi memang ini yang kumau. Danzo tidak akan berhenti jika tidak ada keputusan untuk siapa yang dihukum. Nyonya Tsunade lebih dibutuhkan desa ini daripada aku—iya, iya, aku tahu Ayah mau bilang kalau Ayah lebih butuh aku daripada wanita itu. Tapi ini demi desa, jadi tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong ... eh ... " Pemuda itu melirik sebentar pada Itachi dan Sasuke. "Aku mau mengucapkan perpisahan pada ayahku, privasi."

Itachi mengangguk, menyaksikan ayah dan anak itu menyingkir ke pinggir. Keduanya tampak berbicara dengan serius. Malah, sekali saja, Itachi melihat mantan teman sekelas adiknya itu membisikkan sesuatu pada sang ayah yang membuat Shikaku tampak terperanjat. Kepala Kepolisian ini menyerngit, terutama saat Shikaku ingin menoleh ke arah kerumunan warga yang masih di sana tapi dilarang oleh putranya. Itachi menoleh pada warga yang mulai berkurang satu persatu dari tempat itu. _Apa yang tadinya ingin dilihat Shikaku?_

.

.

'_Keluarga Nara itu jeniusnya turun-temurun, ya?'_

'_Wah, tahu, deh.'_

'_Tapi benar, lho! Mau ayahnya, mau anaknya, mereka cerdas luar biasa!'_

'_Iya, malasnya juga luar biasa, kan? Lihat saja Shikamaru hobinya menguap dan tiduran!'_

'_Tapi, kudengar, kejeniusan mereka itu melebihi orang normal.'_

'_Aku pernah dengar isu itu juga.'_

'_Jadi mereka vampirnya?'_

'_Bukan, mereka manusia, tapi dianugerahi kepintaran yang lebih.'_

'_Kudengar dulu Fugaku bisa memecahkan kasus-kasus di desa berkat bantuan Shikaku, kan?'_

'_Iya, entah bagaimana Shikaku langsung tahu pelakunya.'_

'_Jadi dia seperti peramal?'_

'_Kalau begitu, bukan harusnya dia tahu siapa yang jadi vampir?'_

'_Kalau kemampuan itu turun-temurun, berarti Shikamaru juga bisa tahu, dong?'_

_..._

_..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Martyr: **Warga desa yang diperbolehkan untuk mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk dihukum sebagai ganti orang lain.

**Prince:** Tidak bisa dihukum walau mendapat suara terbanyak.

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** Tentang peran 'Prince', Fei memang udah nentuin ini pasti Tsunade, berarti di cerita ini jadinya putri ya, bukan pangeran. Tentang martir, Fei tahu pasti akan dipakai, tapi rencana awalnya adalah Ayane dan bukan Shikamaru.

Review?


	4. Ketika Vampir Berpuasa

Malam itu cerah. Musim salju, tapi bulan dan bintang saat ini terlihat jelas menghiasi langit. Salju berhenti turun mungkin sekitar pukul lima sore tadi, Itachi lebih berharap jika cuaca cerah saat tengah hari—biar, kata Konohamaru dan Udon, kelihatan mana orang yang mengeluarkan asap karena orang yang berasap itulah sang vampir.

Itachi masih tidak ingin yakin seratus persen bahwa apa pun yang sedang terjadi di Desa Konoha adalah ulah makhluk supernatural bernama vampir. Masalahnya, semua bukti mengarah pada vampir. Terutama insiden kantong darah itu—kalau hanya kantong darah kosong, sih, tak usah ambil pusing. Tapi kantong darah itu _berisi darah_. Itachi tak habis pikir, untuk apa _manusia_ mencuri _darah_, padahal sedang tidak ada yang, misalkan, kecelakaan dan butuh pasokan darah!

Putra sulung Fugaku memijat keningnya. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang. Kopi nikmat yang disuguhkan Dokter Ino tampaknya sudah tak mempan lagi. Pria itu mengecek jam sakunya, dilihatnya masih ada sekitar dua puluh menit lagi sampai waktunya ia tukar jaga dengan Sang Adik di balkon rumah sakit ini.

Lalu ia mendengar suara gemerusuk dari arah kanan. Mata sayup-sayup Itachi langsung segar lagi. _Angin sedang tidak berhembus saat ini, jadi suara gemerusuk apa tadi itu?_ Ia bangkit, berusaha memicingkan matanya ke arah suara. Tak tampak apa pun disana—padahal Itachi sudah berusaha menyiapkan hati kalau tiba-tiba ia harus melihat sepasang cahaya merah bundar seperti yang dideskripsikan cucu tunggal Kades Ketiga. Tapi tidak ada. _Mungkin salah dengar ... _

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari permainan 'Werewolf' (atau 'Mafia') yang diperkenalkan oleh Dmitry Davidoff pada tahun 1986. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**.**

**The Vampire Game  
Ketika Vampir Berpuasa**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seluruh warga dikumpulkan di tengah kota setelah sarapan. Iruka mendengus, _pasti pembelajaran hari ini harus diliburkan lagi_. Tapi setelahnya pria itu mempertanyakan hal yang sama dengan warga kebanyakan, '_Siapa yang tewas kehabisan darah semalam?_'. Lalu Iruka kepikiran, kenapa pagi ini warga berkumpul disini? Maksudnya, kemarin-kemarin, tanpa diumumkan atau apa, warga langsung berkerumun di depan rumah korban, kan? Apa iya maksudnya korban berikutnya tidak kehabisan darah di rumah, melainkan di tengah kota?

"_Adududuh ..._ " erang seseorang.

Iruka menoleh ke suara itu, mendapati salah satu mantan muridnya sedang meringis dengan wajah pucat dan kedua tangannya ada di perut. "Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

Yang ditanya memaksakan senyum, tapi gagal karena tampaknya ia sedang menahan sakit. "Anu, habis sarapan tadi, perut saya langsung tidak enak, Pak!"

"Paling-paling kau kena minum susu basi lagi, kan?" ledek mantan murid Iruka yang lain, Kiba.

"Ap—tidak! Susuku itu sudah habis sejak kemarin, mau beli siangnya malah kelupaan gara-gara kemarin aku kepikiran tentang mayat-mayat itu!" jawab Naruto.

Iruka memijit dagunya. "Tadi kau sarapan apa, memangnya?"

"Mi goreng. Mau pakai telur tapi ternyata telurnya habis juga."

"Ampun, deh, dari kecil aku sudah bilang, mi sebagai sarapan itu kurang baik!" omel Iruka sambil menggeleng. "Lalu, kau langsung sakit perut begitu? Apa jangan-jangan mi yang kau masak itu sudah tidak bagus?"

"Ng, mungkin bukannya habis makan mi langsung sakit perut, sih ... mungkin, sejak semalam, perutku sudah kurang enak, sakit begitu, tapi bukan mulas," aku Naruto, "Semalam sempat ingin langsung ke Ino, siapa tahu aku sakit apa. Tapi takutnya, karena berkeliaran setelah matahari terbenam, aku malah dicurigai."

Sang Guru mengangguk, lalu mendelik pada Ino yang sudah ada di depan kerumunan dan ditemani Itachi dan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, habis ini kau harus langsung diperiksa. Sesibuknya perempuan satu itu untuk menangani mayat-mayat yang ada, ia tetap harus memeriksa pasien." Kemudian Iruka baru teringat suatu fakta tentang Naruto, "Apa mungkin kau bukan sakit perut, tapi maag-mu kumat lagi?"

"AH! Aduh, iya, kok, saya tidak terpikir kesana, ya?" Naruto terkekeh.

Iruka menggeleng. "Sakit perut dan maag itu posisi sakitnya beda, tahu. Kamu itu sudah besar masih tidak bisa membedakannya, padahal kamu sudah beberapa kali kena maag sejak kecil."

Iya, itu benar. Dan Iruka sekarang jadi merasa miris sendiri. Angkatan Naruto sewaktu di kelasnya mungkin yang paling banyak, dalam artian banyak yang benar seumur dengan anak itu. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini angka kelahiran di Desa Konoha sebanyaknya hanya dua sampai tiga pertahunnya, tetapi ya begitu saja, hanya sekedar _numpang lahir_ dan setelahnya dibawa keluarganya keluar dari desa—atau anak-anak itu sendiri yang setelah dewasa meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tetapi angkatan Naruto berbeda. Jumlah anak yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengan anak itu totalnya mungkin sekitar sepuluh, dan semuanya tumbuh besar di Konoha sampai saat ini—oke, tidak semua, sudah berkurang dua, yakni Sakura dan Shikamaru yang kepalanya telah dipenggal oleh Tuan Danzo.

Yang membuat Iruka miris saat melihat Naruto adalah, mungkin fakta bahwa di antara muda-mudi seangkatannya, Naruto adalah pemuda yang paling kekanakan. Umurnya sembilan belas tahun, tapi Ino dan Sakura yang umurnya sama dengannya itu sudah menjadi dokter yang andal di desa dan bisa melakukan tugas medis menggantikan Nyonya Tsunade dan Nona Shizune. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang waktu kecil sering berkelahi dengan Naruto itu sekarang sudah menjadi petugas keamanan yang dapat dipercaya—oke, masalah keamanan memang adalah tugas di keluarga Uchiha, tapi Iruka bisa melihat mantan muridnya satu itu bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Jadi, iya, _kapan Naruto akan bisa sama seperti teman-temannya?_

.

.

"Pak Tua itu masih belum datang," dengus Sasuke.

"Jika dalam sepuluh menit beliau belum kelihatan juga, kita akan bubarkan massa," ujar Itachi, disambut anggukan kepala adiknya.

Sasuke tidak menghitung berapa kali ia menghentakkan kakinya sejak perkataan 'sepuluh menit' dari kakaknya. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Yah, kalau massa dibubarkan, ia pasti akan kembali ke pos jaga atau ikut Itachi patroli dalam desa, sih, tapi itu jelas lebih berarti daripada menunggu Kades Keempat di tempat ini. Makanya ketika Danzo mulai terlihat sedang menembus kerumunan warga untuk datang ke depan, ia langsung berdecih.

'_Sok selebriti banget, sih, jalan lewat tengah warga, lewat samping yang kosong, kan bisa!_'

"Ah, semua sudah berkumpul." Itulah kalimat pertama Kades.

'_Daritadi, astaga._'

Danzo menghadap warga, dan suara bisik-bisik langsung lenyap mungkin karena mereka tahu Kades ingin bicara. "Itachi telah melapor padaku tadi bahwa tidak ada korban jatuh semalam." Sasuke langsung bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas lega dari warga. "Jadi untuk sementara, tampaknya keputusanku untuk memenggal kepala putranya Shikaku itu benar." Dan helaan lega itu lenyap.

"Itu kebetulan!" Suara Nara Shikaku, pasti.

"Dan itu menjadi kebetulan yang luar biasa, bukan? Malam sebelumnya ada yang tewas, lalu Shikamaru dipenggal, kemudian tidak ada korban lagi. Jika itu menjelaskan bahwa Shikamaru adalah pelakunya, aku tidak tahu lagi teori yang lain," kata Danzo.

"Mungkin saja—mungkin, pelaku yang sebenarnya masih hidup dan ingin memfitnah putraku! Orang itu sengaja untuk tidak membunuh siapa-siapa semalam, untuk membuat kau dan yang lain berpikir Shikamaru-lah yang melakukannya. Kuyakin setelah ini pelaku itu akan berbuat onar lagi!"

"Kau tidak tahu kapan menyerah, Shikaku," decih Danzo.

Itachi maju. "Oke, saya masih tidak mau percaya Shikamaru adalah pelakunya. Coba pikir, jika ia adalah Si Pelaku, untuk apa dia mengajukan diri kemarin? Itu tidak masuk akal. Kami masih belum tahu siapa pelaku yang kita cari ini, tapi begini, saya dan Sasuke yakin semalam pelaku datang ke rumah sakit. Saya mendengar suara gesekan daun dari luar, dan Sasuke melihat setidaknya dua pasang titik merah lewat jendela."

Danzo menyerngit, Sasuke menyengir. "Iya, Kak Itachi tidak melaporkan yang itu padamu, kan? _Sengaja_."

Sang Kakak mengangguk pada Danzo dan menoleh pada warga. "Begini, kami jelas tidak tahu siapa yang akan jadi korban berikutnya, tetapi saya dan Sasuke berpikir bahwa sang pelaku akan datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil kantong darah yang tersisa, kalau perlu malah sekalian membunuh Dokter Ino. Jadi saya dan adik saya berjaga disana, dari balkon dan dari ruang rawat, bergantian. Tengah malam, saya mendengar suara gemerusuk rumput dekat bangunan itu. Saya berdiri dan beranjak sedikit untuk melihat kalau ada sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada. Ketika sudah tiba waktunya tukar tempat jaga dengan Sasuke, ia memberitahu bahwa ia melihat titik merah itu."

Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan penjelasan kakaknya. "Aku tidak dengar suara apa-apa dari luar, sih, tapi memang sengaja aku dan Ino berusaha untuk tidak berisik biar kami bisa mendengar apa pun dari luar. Tapi saat itu, ketika aku dan Ino bangkit dengan niat ke pantri demi menemaninya membuat seteko kopi baru, dari jendela disana kami melihat empat titik cahaya merah. Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau aku melihat bayangan orang, tapi tentang cahaya merah itu, aku yakin."

"Anu," celetuk Ino. "Saya yakin tentang bayangan orang, malah. Tentang empat cahaya merah, cahayanya tidak mendekat, dan kami tidak tahu sejak kapan keempatnya ada disana. Mungkin dua detik setelah kami melihatnya, itu seperti, eh, mereka berbalik badan—kalau benar itu manusia. Makanya saya bisa bilang bahwa itu bayangan orang."

"Jadi kami bertiga berasumsi dengan pasti," kata Itachi, membeberkan konklusi pertamanya pagi itu, sambil menoleh pada Danzo. "Bahwa Nara Shikamaru tidak bersalah."

Wajah Kades merah padam, dan entah kenapa Sasuke puas sekali melihatnya.

"_Kalau begitu ... _" desis Danzo, "Pelakunya masih di antara warga, kan? Kepolisian masih belum bisa memutuskan siapa pelakunya, kan?"

"Maaf, maaf," sahut seorang pemuda berambut panjang mengangkat tangannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Neji. "Semalam tidak ada korban, kan? Dan, maaf, bukan saya ingin percaya bahwa Shikamaru adalah pelakunya, tapi, mengingat semalam tidak ada yang terbunuh, sepertinya tidak perlu ada pemenggalan sore ini, kan?"

"Bilang saja kalau ternyata kau adalah pelakunya dan jadi takut tiba-tiba entah bagaimana kena tunjuk," dengus Danzo.

Itachi menggeleng. "Saya pribadi setuju dengan pemuda itu. Bukannya saya berharap ada korban jatuh lagi, tapi memang kita tidak akan dapat petunjuk lain jika tidak ada korban baru. Lagipula—"

"_Tidak_!" potong Danzo, lalu ia terkekeh. "Kalian tahu kenapa aku berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang-orang disana saat mau mendatangi kalian?"

'_Eh, biar kelihatan seperti orang penting mau lewat?_'

"Itu biar aku bisa mendengar dan melihat kalau-kalau ada yang mengatakan hal aneh atau berperilaku tidak wajar!" sahut Danzo. "Dan memang ada! Itu, anak laki-laki berambut pirang di samping Pak Iruka!"

'_Samping Pak Iruka, pirang ... N-NARUTO?!_'

"Dia melakukan apa, memangnya?!" tanya Sasuke kaget.

Danzo menyeringai. "Tadi aku sempat dengar bahwa katanya ia sakit perut sejak semalam. Semalam tidak ada korban dan kantong darah tidak tercuri, kan? Jika pelakunya vampir, berarti Si Naruto ini vampirnya, ia sakit perut karena tidak dapat pasokan darah!"

"I-itu! Aku punya sakit maag!" seru Naruto, kegugupan mewarnai suaranya. Pemuda itu menoleh pada mantan gurunya. "Benar, kan, Pak Iruka?!"

"Itu benar, sejak kecil Naruto sering sakit maag. Kecuali jika Anda ingin bilang bahwa anak ini terlahir sebagai vampir, berarti teori tentang Naruto sakit karena tidak minum darah itu salah," jelas Pak Iruka.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Teori Anda menarik, sih. Kalau aku tidak tahu tentang maag-nya Naruto itu, aku mau saja percaya."

Dan ia tidak bohong, Sasuke benar tahu tentang mantan teman sekelasnya yang dulu setidaknya sebulan dua kali tidak masuk kelas dengan alasan sakit perut yang belakangan baru Naruto-nya sendiri sadari itu adalah sakit maag.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke bisa melihat Kepala Desa ini wajahnya memerah. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Danzo tidak mau kalah. Apalagi dengan posisinya sebagai Kades, apa yang ia inginkan pasti tercapai dengan cara apa pun.

"Tidak ada bukti bahwa yang semalam itu Naruto ini hanya maag biasa."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. _Tuh, kan_.

"Baiklah, kita minta Dokter Ino memeriksanya," usul Itachi. Sasuke setuju, dan dari sudut matanya bahkan Ino mengangguk juga.

"Tidak usah—"

"—tidak usah bagaimana?!" potong Ino. Sungguh, Sasuke rasanya ingin memeluk Ino yang telah berani memotong perkataan Danzo dengan seperti itu. "Setelah diperiksa, kalau ternyata benar ia sakit, harus cepat ditangani. Maag itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa disepelekan, kalau dibiarkan bisa jadi bahaya! Anda itu hobi sekali memenggal kepala orang, sih?!"

Sasuke jadi terkesima sendiri mendengarnya. Oke, iya, tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Ino, sih, tapi lawan bicaranya itu Pak Tua Danzo ini, lho.

Jadi Ino beranjak menghampiri mantan teman sekelasnya, lalu perempuan itu dengan Naruto pergi meninggalkan tengah desa—Sasuke tebak Ino membawa pasiennya ke rumah sakit. Ia pun menoleh pada kakaknya. "Sepertinya ini cukup."

Itachi mengangguk. "Tuan Danzo, jika Naruto benar maag, tampaknya tidak perlu ada yang dihukum hari ini. Sambil menunggu hasil pemeriksaan, kita bisa membiarkan warga yang lain kembali beraktivitas."

Danzo mendecak keras. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung melangkah pergi. Sasuke menyengir, ia tahu kakaknya menang dari Danzo hari ini—berkat Ino.

.

.

'_Kalian sudah membaik?' tanya Yang-Tak-Direncanakan._

_Sulung mengangguk lemah. 'Pantas saja darahnya tidak enak, terasa jauh beda dari yang sudah-sudah.'_

'_Aku pun kaget saat dengar kabar bahwa Naruto tidak hanya sedang kambuh maag-nya, melainkan selama ini ia punya kanker darah,' dengus Si Peminta, 'Untung saja kemarin malam itu kita hanya minum beberapa tetes.' Ia menyenggol lengan Yang-Tak-Direncanakan. 'Untung juga kau belum mencicipinya sama sekali.'_

'_Hehehe, dan untung sekali, kan, di pundak Naruto memang ada luka, kalian minum dari sana, tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa orang itu sudah kena gigit,' kata Yang-Tak-Direncanakan._

_Si Peminta mengangguk. 'Kantong darah yang kita curi itu sudah habis gara-gara kemarin kita tidak minum dari siapa-siapa. Kalau malam ini kita tidak minum dari seseorang lagi, aku tidak yakin bisa tahan haus sampai malam berikutnya.'_

'_Aku pun sama,' ucap Sulung. 'Sasori bilang setidaknya selama sepuluh hari kita akan sangat haus, kan? Aku ingin cepat-cepat kelar untuk fase ini, biar kita bisa jadi vampir yang normal dan utuh.'_

'_Jadi, apa kita akan ke rumah sakit lagi sekarang?' tanya Yang-Tak-Direncanakan._

'_Jangan, pasti Polisi masih akan berjaga disana,' kata Si Peminta. 'Kuyakin siapa pun saat ini akan beranggapan bahwa rumah sakit akan diincar lagi. Pendapatku, kita harus cari mangsa lain, sebisa mungkin yang tidak berhubungan dengan korban-korban lain dan rumah sakit. Kau tahu, biar mereka mengendurkan penjagaan di rumah sakit setelahnya. Bagus jika habis itu Polisi tidak ada lagi yang berjaga disana karena mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling secara rata. Tapi kalau mereka sampai berpencar ... –'_

'—_maka kita akan meminum darah salah satu di antara mereka. Astaga aku tidak kepikiran,' ujar Sulung senang._

'_Oi, aku sudah haus!' erang Yang-Tak-Disengaja. 'Cepat putuskan korban berikutnya!'_

_Si Peminta manggut-manggut. 'Begini saja, pejamkan matamu dan berputar tiga kali lalu tunjuk ke suatu arah, itu akan jadi sasaran kita.'_

_Yang-Tak-Disengaja mendesis. Jelaslah, memangnya dia anjing? Ya sudahlah, toh, memang ia sudah semakin haus, menurut saja. Pejamkan mata, putar tiga kali, tunjuk._

'_Oooh, itu rumah yang tidak asing,' ucap Sulung._

_Mendengar itu, yang menunjuk langsung membuka mata, lalu menyeringai. 'Darah Ebisu mungkin cukup juga untuk kita bertiga malam ini.'_

_..._

_..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Diseased:** warga yang terkena wabah penyakit. Jika dimangsa (oleh manusia serigala) maka manusia serigala (yang ditunjuk oleh Diseased) harus berpuasa di malam berikutnya.

**Guardian: **warga yang bisa melindungi satu warga tiap malam. Jika warga tersebut menjadi target manusia serigala, maka ia akan selamat. Beberapa versi mengatakan jika warga yang dilindungi Guardian menjadi target maka yang tewas adalah Guardian, warga selamat malam itu.

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** Saat pembagian karater, Fei ragu mau pakai peran Diseased atau enggak, lalu Fei kepikiran tentang Naruto yang hobi makan dan tiba-tiba sakit perut lalu dicurigai karena mungkin di malam sebelumnya tidak berhasil mendapat pasokan darah. Disitu Fei langsung kepikiran dia jadi Diseased dan munculah alur ini. Soal kanker darah kesannya klise ya, semoga berikutnya Fei bisa memikirkan yang tidak seklise itu. Dalam peranan di Werewolf, habis serang Diseased, maka Diseased akan tewas tapi Werewolf puasa di **malam berikutnya**. Namun di fict ini, ceritanya Naruto sang Diseased tetap hidup, tapi ketiga vampir (IYA BERARTI TEBAKAN SHIKAMARU BENAR YA GAES) jadinya harus puasa di malam itu juga.

Review?


	5. Angkat Kaki dari Konoha

Sang Kepala Kepolisian memijat kening. _Apa kaitan Pak Ebisu dengan korban-korban yang lain?_ Tidak ada. Lalu kalau dipikir-pikir, kemarin itu tidak ada yang dihukum Tuan Danzo, kemudian malamnya ada yang jadi korban. Huh, bisa-bisa Pak Tua itu jadi semakin keras kepala untuk memenggal kepala orang lagi!

"—Maaf, maaf, permisi ..." Seseorang menghampirinya. Pria itu tampak tak asing—oh, bukankah ayahnya Dokter Sakura? "Nak Itachi, anu, bisa sebentar? Mumpung Kepala Desa belum datang..."

Itachi mengangguk. "Ada apa? Anda menemukan korban lain?"

"Astaga, tidak, tidak, tidak begitu," kata Pak Haruno sambil menggeleng. "Begini, saya dan istri saya memutuskan untuk keluar dari Desa Konoha."

Sontak saja Itachi dan adiknya terkejut.

"Kami tidak tahu wabah atau kasus apa yang ada di desa belakangan ini. Tapi, tapi, putri sematawayangku itu ... Sakura ... difitnah dan dipenggal ... kami tidak yakin mau tetap tinggal di daerah yang sama dengan orang yang membunuh putri kami ..." jelas Pak Haruno.

_Itu alasan yang wajar_, pikir Itachi sambil manggut-manggut. Sebenarnya, kalau bukan ia punya hati untuk menjadi polisi di desa ini menggantikan ayahnya, ia pun ingin menarik adiknya keluar desa saat ini.

"Dan tidak hanya kami," lanjut Pak Haruno, membuat Itachi menyerngit. "Bukan saya mengajak yang lain, tapi kemarin itu saat saya berbincang dengan tetangga dan menyampaikan keinginan untuk pindah, orang-orang di sekitar rumah ternyata jadi kepikiran untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Saya tidak tahu berapa banyak yang mereka ajak setelahnya, tapi yang pasti setidaknya ada lima orang yang setuju dengan rencana saya saat itu."

"T-tapi, kalau ternyata banyak yang ingin keluar desa ..." _Bagaimana nasib desa ini setelahnya?_, pikir Itachi.

Itachi paham makin lama makin banyak warga yang ketakutan, apalagi mereka yang punya anak kecil. Tapi Desa Konoha itu ... warganya tidak banyak dari dulu. Oke, dulu pasti banyak, tapi era kini sudah sedikit. Tidak adanya hal menarik di desa membuat tempat ini tidak punya turis—iyalah, apa yang mau dilihat? Tidak ada pendatang, dan orang lokal yang bosan dengan desa ini pergi satu-persatu. Sekarang, dengan adanya kasus aneh yang membuat seseorang tewas kehabisan darah dalam semalam, jelas membuat warga semakin membulatkan tekad angkat kaki dari tanah kelahiran mereka. Itachi tidak mungkin melarang. Tuan Danzo mungkin akan melarang, tapi Itachi tidak tega. Bahkan, kalau setelah mendengar rencana Pak Haruno ini tiba-tiba sang adik memutuskan untuk ikut keluar, Itachi akan mempersilakan.

"Kak." _Panjang umur_. "Kupikir biarkan saja Pak Haruno dan lainnya pergi."

"Kau ingin ikut?" tanya Itachi lembut pada adiknya.

"Hah? Tidak, lah!" jawab Sasuke. "Begini, kalau mereka keluar, kupikir itu akan mempermudah penyelidikan. Setelah mereka pergi, jika malamnya dan setelahnya tidak ada korban lagi disini, berarti kita tahu bahwa pelakunya ada di rombongan Pak Haruno yang keluar dari Konoha. Tapi jika korban masih terus jatuh disini, berarti pelakunya masih disini."

Mendengar itu Itachi mengangguk, ia tidak kepikiran soal itu. Tapi ... "Sasuke, kau ingat kata Shikamaru? Tentang ada kemungkinan pelaku lebih dari satu orang? Bagaimana jika mereka berpencar? Ada yang ikut Pak Haruno dan ada yang tetap tinggal disini?"

"Maka kinerja mereka tidak akan sebaik saat mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama. Jika, misalkan, pelaku ada tiga, dan selama ini mereka butuh semalaman menyedot darah satu korban, berarti saat berpencar ya ... mungkin korban tidak akan sampai kehabisan darah," jawab Sasuke lagi.

Sekali lagi Itachi mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Pak Haruno. "Baiklah, kalian bersiap-siap keluar. Tapi Pak Haruno, tolong didata setiap orang yang ikut keluar, anak-anak maupun orang dewasa, tak terkecuali jika ada yang bilang untuk menyusul."

Wajah ayahnya Dokter Sakura itu menjadi lebih cerah. Ia mengangguk dan pergi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari permainan 'Werewolf' (atau 'Mafia') yang diperkenalkan oleh Dmitry Davidoff pada tahun 1986. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**.**

**The Vampire Game  
Angkat Kaki dari Konoha**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Pasti Danzo sangat kesal_, pikir Shikaku. Pertama karena kemarin itu ia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk memenggal kepala siapa pun. Kedua karena Kepala Kepolisian mempersilakan rombongan Kizashi keluar dari Desa Konoha tanpa persetujuan dari Kepala Desa sama sekali. Dan rombongan itu tidaklah sedikit. Kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin ada lebih dari setengah jumlah penduduk desa yang ikut keluar, itu pun tidak tahu kalau ternyata beberapa hari kemudian ada yang tiba-tiba mau keluar juga. Yang pasti, pada siang dimana Itachi dengan Sasuke dan Ino kembali tidak menemukan petunjuk apa-apa pada jasad Ebisu, Danzo yang belum menunjuk siapa-siapa untuk dipenggal langsung disuguhi pemandangan Kizashi dan rombongannya yang siap keluar. Maka dari itu, Sang Kades menarik Naruto untuk dipenggal kepalanya.

Dengan adanya desas-desus vampir, adalah wajar jika rombongan Kizashi keluar selagi terang. Jelas saja, jika matahari sudah beranjak tenggelam, tentu akan berbahaya jika ada vampir menghadang. Jadi jika ada yang mau menyusul keluar, itu harus dilakukan di pagi atau siang berikutnya. Tetapi Shikaku tidak termasuk orang yang ingin angkat kaki dari Konoha. Oh, setelah apa yang terjadi pada putra tunggalnya, jelas ia ingin membuang segalanya dan pergi. Namun ia tidak mau, karena ia sangat ingat apa yang anaknya itu katakan sebelum kepalanya dipenggal.

'_Seorang Hyuuga, ayah, aku tahu aku tidak ahli, tapi aku melihat kediaman Hyuuga. Siapa pun pelakunya, ia tinggal di rumah besar itu. Aku belum lihat lebih dekat, tapi jika tebakanku benar ... itu, yang menggandeng Hanabi itu, dia salah satu pelakunya._'

Jadi Shikaku mengeluarkan bungkusan kain dari bawah ranjang. Dengan hati pedih ia membuka pelan dan hati-hati kain itu. _Bola Kristal Ungu_, Shikaku menaruh benda bulat itu di meja samping jendela. Ini adalah benda pusaka keluarga Nara, dan ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menggunakannya sekarang. Shikaku sudah beberapa kali menerawang apa pun lewat bola kristal itu, dan biasanya ini digunakan untuk membantu urusan politik Kades Sarutobi dan membantu memecahkan kasus yang dihadapi Fugaku sesepele apa pun itu. Untuk kasus vampir, tentu Shikaku sudah kepikiran untuk menggunakan benda ini untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, tetapi, astaga, mungkin ia telah gagal menjadi ayah yang baik, nyatanya ia sempat curiga pada anaknya sendiri sebagai pelaku.

Shikamaru adalah anak yang cerdas. Bukan hanya karena kemampuan menerawang turun-temurun ini, tapi memang sejak kecil walau pemalas dan tidak suka membaca, anak itu memang jeniusnya minta ampun, dan Shikaku tahu itu. Mungkin sudah dua tahun belakangan ini Shikaku hampir tidak pernah mengeluarkan bola kristalnya, itu karena kejeniusan putra sematawayangnya mampu memecahkan segala masalah Kades Ketiga dan Fugaku. Jadi, iya, sebelum kepala anak itu dipenggal, Shikaku sempat curiga putranya adalah salah satu pelaku, ia takut akan menemukan wajah Shikamaru pada bola kristalnya.

Ini adalah malam ketiga sejak anak laki-lakinya meninggalkannya, sekaligus malam ketiga Shikaku menerawang isi rumah Hyuuga. Kemampuan keluarga Nara untuk menerawang ini, walau spesial, tapi juga agak menyebalkan. Mata akan jadi sangat lelah walau baru menerawang sekitar semenit. Apakah objek terlihat jelas atau masih tertutup kabut, jika sudah semenit, mata akan langsung lelah. Shikaku pernah memarahi Shikamaru yang penasaran memaksakan diri untuk tetap menerawang, alhasil kedua mata anak itu memerah dan kantung matanya bengkak.

Malam ini cerah, berarti sinar rembulan bisa membias masuk lewat jendela. Ketika benar cahaya bulan itu datang dan masuk ke bola kacanya, Shikaku langsung berkonsentrasi. _Hanya semenit_, ia hanya punya waktu semenit setiap malam cerah.

... Dan malam itu Shikaku berhasil melihat salah satu wajah pelaku dengan jelas.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat Kiba yang telah menunggunya di depan rumah. Pemuda yang membawa anjing piaraannya itu membalas senyum gadis yang ia jemput dengan senyum pedih. Disitu putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga paham, bahwa pasti ada korban lagi, dan korban ini adalah seseorang yang dekat dengan mereka.

"Rock Lee ... " gumam Kiba lirih. "Saat kesini, kudengar katanya Kak Itachi menemukan tubuhnya yang kehabisan darah."

Aduh, Desa Konoha telah kehilangan beberapa orang, baik karena kehabisan darah maupun karena dipenggal Kades Danzo. Tapi bagi Hinata dan Kiba, mereka telah kehilangan tiga teman seangkatan: Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Naruto. Sekarang, Hinata turut berdukacita untuk kakak sepupunya yang sekarang kehilangan seorang temannya.

Hinata menoleh memandang jendela kamar Neji dengan sedih. "Pantas saja, habis lari pagi, Kak Neji berwajah muram dan masuk kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ... ternyata karena ini ..."

Kiba mengangguk lemah, lalu menggenggam tangan teman masa kecilnya. "Disini makin bahaya, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita ikut pindah ke Desa Suna seperti yang lainnya?"

"Ap—apa? Tidak bisa, Ayah bilang—"

"—Tidak masalah," potong Kiba. "Kaunya saja, dengan aku dan keluargaku. Orangtuaku semalaman diskusi untuk mengungsi ke Suna sementara. Kupikir aku bisa membawamu juga. Jadi jika keluargamu masih ingin tetap bertahan disini, biarkan saja. Ini tentangmu, Hinata, kalau kamu mau, ayo ikut keluar dari desa ini."

Untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu, Hinata melempar senyum lembut pada Kiba.

.

.

Sasuke bisa melihat kakaknya muram sambil memijat kening. Korban kali ini seperti korban pembunuhan acak, dan itu mengerikan. Kalau bukan karena ia dan kakaknya adalah petugas keamanan di desa ini, Sasuke sudah sangat ingin kabur, mungkin ke Desa Kiri.

Semalaman Sasuke dan Kak Itachi berjaga di rumah sakit lagi, dengan Ino yang tak juga pulang ke rumah. Mereka tidak tahu apakah para vampir masih mengincar kantung darah atau tidak. Tetapi jika memang masih, berarti tewasnya Rock Lee ini mungkin adalah pancingan agar kedua polisi tidak lagi berjaga di rumah sakit. Tapi yang membuat tidak habis pikir adalah, selama beberapa hari para vampir bisa meminum langsung darah dari manusia, kenapa mereka juga masih butuh pasokan kantong darah? Apa itu untuk jaga-jaga saat tidak bisa keluar?

Polisi resmi memang tinggal Sasuke dengan sang kakak. Tapi selama ini, jika sangat dibutuhkan, Sai, Kak Genma, dan Pak Kakashi bisa diandalkan untuk jadi petugas keamanan mendadak, serta beberapa warga lainnya yang sudah minggat dari Konoha. Walau tidak banyak, bisa saja setelah ini para petugas keamanan berpencar untuk memastikan tidak ada korban lagi. Masalahnya, bagaimana kalau misalkan Sai, Kak Genma, dan atau Pak Kakashi adalah salah satu pelaku? Malah lebih kacau. Mungkin itu juga yang jadi alasan kakaknya tidak minta bantuan ketiga orang itu berkeliling desa dan berjaga.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, sini sebentar," panggil Sang Kakak.

Putra bungsu Fugaku itu menurut. Ia menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang bersama Paman Shikaku yang berwajah tegang.

"Pak Shikaku bilang ini penting," kata Kak Itachi memberitahu adiknya dengan suara kecil. "Katanya, eh," diliriknya sumber informasi dengan agak ragu sebelum melihat pada Sasuke lagi. "Katanya ini berhubungan dengan kemampuan keluarga Nara, dan beliau bilang Ayah tahu tentang itu."

Sasuke menyerngit. "Hah?"

Paman Shikaku mengangguk mantap. Ia menatap kedua anak lelaki sahabatnya bergantian. "Dengar, ini penting sekali. Tolong dengar dulu sampai selesai. Keluarga Nara, turun-temurun, punya kemampuan menerawang, termasuk teman kalian, putraku, Shikamaru. Kami punya bola kristal, kalian bisa lihat di rumahku untuk buktinya. Aku tidak tahu kapan anak itu melakukannya, tapi sebelum kepalanya dipenggal, Shikamaru bilang bahwa hasil penerawangannya adalah kediaman Hyuuga—"

"—Hyuuga—"

"—Sasuke, _dengar sampai selesai_," ujar Kak Itachi mengulang perkataan Paman Shikaku.

Anak itu menutup lagi mulutnya dan mengangguk.

"Malam-malam setelahnya aku berusaha menerawang, dan aku memang menemukan rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Dan tepatnya kemarin malam ... aku melihat jelas wajahnya," aku Paman Shikaku, yang wajahnya menjadi cemas. "Itu ... aku bukan ingin menuduh. Sudah dua tahun belakangan aku tidak menggunakan kemampuan ini, mungkin sudah tumpul, tapi aku memang melihatnya."

Kak Itachi mengangguk. "Tidak apa. Kalau Anda tidak mampu menyebut namanya, tidak apa."

Paman Shikaku menggeleng. "Harus! Shikamaru ... ini demi putraku. Ia pemberani, aku juga harus. Wajah itu ... itu ... _Neji Hyuuga_."

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Ia terkejut, tapi berusaha untuk tidak berteriak kaget.

"M—maaf, _Neji_?" ulang Kak Itachi.

Sang Informan mengangguk. "Tidak tahu vampirnya ada berapa, tapi salah satunya adalah anak itu."

"Tapi ..." gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia melayangkan pandang, pelan-pelan mencari sosok yang namanya disebut tadi dari antara kerumunan warga yang telah tiba.

"—_Setelah vampir, kini ada cenayang?_"

Sasuke terkejut lagi. Ia menoleh ke asal suara, ternyata Si Tua Bangka itu sudah datang dan mungkin turut mendengar setiap perkataan Paman Shikaku.

Kades Danzo menyeringai dan menatap remeh orang-orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Vampir dan cenayang. Mungkin besok akan ada manusia serigala, lusa ada zombi."

"Kepala Desa, tolong jangan berkata begitu, nanti bisa kejadian benaran," dengus Kak Itachi. Ya, Sasuke yakin kakaknya sudah merasa lelah.

"Hmph." Danzo maju, dan dengan lantang ia berkata pada warga, "ADA CENAYANG DISINI!"

Sungguh, Sasuke terperanjat mendengarnya.

"NARA SHIKAKU ADALAH CENAYANG DAN IA MELIHAT HYUUGA NEJI MENJADI VAMPIR!" serunya lagi.

Dengan cemas Sasuke menoleh pada Paman Shikaku. Wajah ayah mantan teman seangkatannya itu pucat pasi. Dengan susah payah beliau mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memberitahukan apa pun padanya dan kakaknya, sekarang main dibeberkan seenak jidat oleh Si Tua Bangka.

Maksudnya, mungkin Kak Itachi akan kepikiran untuk memberitahu warga tentang apa yang dilihat Paman Shikaku, tahulah, sebagai bahan diskusi. Tapi caranya tidak begini, tidak dengan nada mengolok-olok.

Reaksi warga yang masih tinggal di Konoha ini seakan terbagi dua: ada yang menganggap pernyataan tengan Paman Shikaku adalah omong kosong, dan ada yang langsung mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari Kak Neji. _Dan ini wajar_.

Kak Neji, yang masih menggandeng Hanabi, menggeleng dan menghela. "Aku baru saja kehilangan teman baikku, sekarang aku dituduh sebagai pelaku? Jangan bercanda. Aku masih suka minum air putih, bukan darah."

Seringai Danzo masih ada di wajahnya. "Aku tidak kepikiran sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya keluarga Inuzuka itu cukup mencurigakan."

"H-hah? Kamu bicara apa, sih?!" sahut Bibi Tsume.

"Yaaah, lihat saja gigi kalian," kata Danzo. "Di antara semua warga di Konoha, keluarga kalian itu punya taring yang berbeda dari orang-orang lain."

"Begini ya," ujar Bibi Tsume sambil bertolak pinggang. "Taring kami memang tampak menyeramkan, tapi ini memang bawaan lahir sejak nenek moyang. Jika kamu menuduh kami vampir karena taring-taring ini, kenapa kasus vampir ini baru muncul belakangan, hah?!"

"Mana kutahu, itu kan bukan jadi masalahku," acuh Danzo.

_Kepala Desa macam apa dia?_ "Heh, soal taring keluarganya Kiba, itu lebih sesuai kalau kau menuduhnya manusia serigala. Nah, ini kasusnya vampir, tidak ada kaitannya, tahu!" sahut Sasuke.

Danzo mendecak. "Yang pasti, walau rombongan Kizashi sudah angkat kaki dari sini, tapi korban tetap ada—ini berarti pelakunya masih di Konoha. _Harus ada yang dihukum_. Anggota keluarga Inuzuka yang ada di Konoha saat ini ada tiga orang, jumlahnya sesuai dengan perkiraan jumlah pelaku. Jika ketiganya dipenggal lalu malam ini tidak ada korban, maka memang ketiganya adalah vampir yang kita cari.

"Astaga, Tuan Danzo! Pemenggalan satu orang saja sudah parah, sekarang anda mau penggal tiga orang?!" tanya Kak Itachi terperanjat. "Bagaimana jika mereka sebenarnya tidak bersalah, hah?! Anda telah mengambil nyawa orang seenaknya!"

"Katakan itu pada yang menyedot habis darah para korban!" kata Danzo sambil melotot.

.

.

_Hatinya terasa hancur remuk sekarang. Ayahnya telah melarangnya untuk menyaksikan pemenggalan keluarga Inuzuka, tetapi ia tahu ia ingin melihat Kiba untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan sekarang, ia masih tersedu-sedu dalam kamar. Potongan-potongan memori manis tentang ia dan pemuda itu bermunculan dalam benak._

_Dua insan itu punya perasaan yang sama terhadap satu sama lain. Mereka tidak pernah menyatakannya, tapi masing-masing tahu, dan itu membuat mereka merasa makin tidak perlu untuk mengatakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Tapi penyesalan memang datang belakangan. Gadis itu menyesal, kenapa ia tidak pernah menyatakan rasa sayangnya pada Kiba? Oh, ia menyatakan sayangnya tiap hari, tapi hanya lewat senyuman, genggaman tangan, pelukan lembut, ciuman pipi, dan setiap masakan yang ia buat. Kiba pun sama, ia hanya menunjukkan perasaannya lewat usapan ibu jari pada kulit gadisnya, kecupan lembut pada kening dan puncak kepala, serta tatapan lurus nan dalam pada matanya. Hanya saja, keduanya tidak pernah menyatakan lewat kata-kata._

_Jadi ia beranjak dari ranjang. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi, langsung mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu ia simpan di ujung dalam lacinya._

'_Aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu. Kiba, aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

_Ngh!_

_..._

_..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Seer: **warga yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi manusia serigala (setiap malam hari).

**Lovers:** terdiri dari dua warga, jika yang satu tewas maka yang satu lagi akan ikut tewas (tidak peduli apakah salah satu atau keduanya adalah manusia serigala).

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Tentang peran Lovers, bagi Fei itu adalah peranan yang paling menarik sebelum peran Twins. Dan Lovers gak akan ada kalau gak ada peran Cupid, jadi Cupid akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Hampir gak ada yang main Werewolf pakai Cupid ya, padahal kalau ternyata pasangan yang dipasangkan adalah Werewolf dengan Villager itu seru loh. **TAPI **ini berbeda dengan peran **Lover **yang berdiri sendiri, karena peran Lover itu tugasnya memilih pasangannya sendiri dan bisa berganti pasangan tiap malam (misalnya A dapat kartu Lover, dia bisa pilih B jadi pasangannya, lalu C di malam berikutnya, atau tetap pilih B, dst). Lover ada di pihak orang baik, jadi jika beruntung maka dia berpasangan dengan manusia serigala.  
Tentang keluarga Inuzuka, ini adalah salah satu kenapa Fei pakai vampir dan bukan manusia serigala. Karena, kalau manusia serigala, sepertinya keluarga Inuzuka akan langsung dicurigai di hari pertama.  
Tentang Kiba dengan Hinata, mereka adalah OTP Fei. Fei percaya Kiba adalah orang selain Kurenai yang paling paham Hinata, gak peduli walau Hinata hanya ngelirik Naruto, Fei tetap percaya Kiba punya rasa sayang pada Hinata. Tapi Fei gak pernah punya ide yang bagus untuk bikin fict tentang mereka, jadi yaudah Fei desak mereka jadi Lovers. Aduh jadi curhat.  
Tentang Seer, dari awal Fei tahu itu Shikaku dan Shikamaru, tapi cara ceritainnya aja yang dadakan.

Review?


	6. Kakak dan Adik

Teuchi menghela nafas berat. Sejak adanya kasus aneh di Desa Konoha, kedainya sudah tidak ada pengunjung lagi pada malam hari. Kedai Teuchi itu satu-satunya tempat yang buka dua puluh empat jam—pagi sampai sore menjadi tempat makan, malamnya tempat minum. Oh, Teuchi tidur, kok, jika sedang tidak ada pengunjung, jadi jam tidurnya tidak selalu acak, dan pernah ia tidak tidur sama sekali.

Ia merasa wajar jika tidak ada lagi yang datang pada malam hari untuk minum. Teuchi tahu bahwa warga, pria dewasa sekalipun, pasti cemas untuk keluar saat matahari telah terbenam saat ini. Tapi ia jadi kecewa sendiri. Begini, di malam Asuma tewas, Teuchi membuat resep minuman baru. Putrinya telah mencicipi dan suka rasanya. Minuman baru itu langsung masuk ke daftar minuman. Masalahnya, kedai sangat sepi, dan belum ada yang sempat mencicipi minuman baru tersebut.

_Mungkin malam ini benar-benar tutup saja kedainya_, pikir Teuchi, _toh tidak akan ada yang datang, kan?_

Lalu saat ia akan mengunci pagar, senyumnya mengembang. Kakak-Adik Uchiha sedang berjalan melewati depan kedainya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari permainan 'Werewolf' (atau 'Mafia') yang diperkenalkan oleh Dmitry Davidoff pada tahun 1986. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**.**

**The Vampire Game  
Kakak dan Adik**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Itachi merasa sangat bersalah. Ia lebih dari rela untuk dihukum, benar-benar malu kenapa yang semalam itu bisa terjadi.

Harusnya ia dan sang adik ke kediaman Nara, melindungi Pak Shikaku. Jaga-jaga kalau benar beliau seorang cenayang, Itachi dan Sasuke sepakat untuk menginap disana. Tapi semalam mereka berdua lengah. Saat melewati kedai Teuchi, sang pemilik kedai menawarinya untuk mencoba dulu minuman yang katanya adalah racikan baru. Itachi menolak, tentu saja, tapi mencoba memberi janji bahwa akan mencicipinya esok siang. Tapi Pak Teuchi seakan memelas, Itachi tidak tega, jadi ia pun berencana untuk duduk sebentar disana mencicipi apa yang akan Pemilik Kedai suguhkan. Sasuke pun ikut.

Ia ingat minum beberapa teguk minuman yang memang rasanya enak. Tapi ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya, tahu-tahu ia terkaget bangun melihat sudah mulai pagi. Hatinya mencelos melihat adiknya pun masih mendengkur duduk di sebelahnya. _Harusnya kemarin kusuruh Sasuke tetap berjaga ke Pak Shikaku_, pikir Itachi.

Apa ia mabuk? Ia tidak tahu. Kepalanya tidak sakit, perutnya tidak mual, semua baik-baik saja. Ia menggeleng lalu membangunkan adiknya, yang terbangun sama kagetnya dengan sang kakak tadi.

Untuk jaga-jaga, keduanya langsung melesat ke kediaman Nara, berharap tidak menemukan sesuatu yang membuat hati Itachi mencelos lagi. Tapi kacau, ia sulit bernafas ketika kerumunan warga yang jumlahnya sudah sedikit itu berkumpul di depan rumah Pak Shikaku. Kakak-Adik Uchiha itu menerobos melewati warga, hanya untuk mendapati Tuan Danzo yang sudah memasang wajah garang.

"KEMANA KALIAN SEMALAM, HAH?!" murka Danzo.

Itachi menunduk dalam-dalam. Danzo bukan Kades yang baik, ia yakin tidak ada seorang pun disini yang senang padanya. Ia yakin Danzo pun sebenarnya tidak peduli jika Pak Shikaku tewas. Tapi Itachi merasa ia memang pantas dibentak seperti itu.

"Kami lengah—"

"Kalian itu polisi!" potong Danzo. "Kutahu kalian tidak di rumah sakit semalam, kupikir kalian pasti tahu mungkin Nara ini akan diincar!"

"Kami ketiduran, itu salah kami," aku Itachi.

"Tugas kalian adalah menjaga warga ketika mereka tidur!" bentak Danzo. "Jika kalian bukan polisi resmi, kupenggal kepala kalian!"

"Astaga, Pak Tua!" hardik Ino yang tak lagi memeriksa mayat yang ada di lantai. "Mereka butuh tidur! Kak Itachi dan Sasuke mungkin tidak pernah benar-benar tidur lagi sejak kasus ini muncul! Dan ketika Anda dengan enaknya tidur nyaman, mereka berdua harus berlelah-lelah menjaga desa! Begini, malam ini, Anda saja yang berjaga!"

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Ia menoleh pada satu-satunya dokter aktif di desa itu. "Siapa yang disitu?"

"Pak Shikaku," jawab Ino lirih. "Darahnya habis dan ada bekas dua gigitan. Sebelum kalian tiba tadi, Danzo menggeledah asal rumah ini dan menemukan bola kristal ungu. Mungkin ceritanya tentang bisa melihat wajah pelaku itu benar."

Sasuke mencolek pelan lengan kakaknya. "Tidakkah ini membuat Kak Neji terlihat mencurigakan?"

Sang Kakak mengangguk. "Tapi bisa juga ada yang ingin memfitnahnya."

"Aku pribadi sih, percaya penglihatan Pak Shikaku," ucap Sasuke. "Habisnya kan, selama ini orang yang ditunjuk Pak Shikaku itu memang benar pelaku yang dicari Ayah, kan?"

Itachi memijit dagunya. Perkataan adiknya tidak salah. Tapi mereka tidak punya bukti sama sekali bahwa Hyuuga Neji adalah pelaku dalam kasus ini. Maksudnya, jika ia adalah pelaku, yang warga sudah percaya adalah vampir, tidakkah ia bisa meminum darah orang-orang yang ada di rumah besar Hyuuga? Ada banyak orang disana. Jika ia tidak mau membunuh keluarganya, ia bisa minum darah pelayannya.

_Tapi, omong-omong, orang-orang Hyuuga kemana?_

Uchiha Sulung melihat wajah warga satu-persatu, "Mana Hyuuga?"

"Oh, anu, itu ... sebelum kemari, Kak Neji sudah menarikku ke rumahnya, terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata," jawab Ino pelan. "Aku terperanjat melihat Kak Neji muncul di rumah sakit, masih setengah berpikir dia adalah vampir, soalnya. Tapi wajahnya terlihat pucat dan bilang Hinata, eh, gadis bersimbah darah, jadi aku buru-buru kesana dengannya."

"Loh, dia jadi korban juga?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Ino menggeleng. "Aku kesana, dan, yah, habis ini kalian bisa periksa kesana. Jadi, dari aku pribadi menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata bunuh diri. Ada pisau lipat di tangan kanannya, di tangan kirinya ada surat—kupikir itu surat cinta dari Kiba—dan sepertinya dia menyayat sendiri tangannya. Mungkin ia terpukul karena Kiba dipenggal kemarin sore."

"Memangnya Kiba pacaran dengan Hinata, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entah, tapi aku tahu mereka dekat sejak kecil," jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. "Sampai sebegitunya, ya."

"_A-anu_." Itachi menoleh. Salah satu mantan gurunya, Pak Iruka, menghampiri mereka sambil menunduk. "Saya dengar tentang kejadian Hinata, itu benar? Gadis itu bunuh diri gara-gara Kiba?"

"Sepertinya begitu, angkatan saya jadi berkurang lagi, Pak," ujar Ino tersenyum sedih.

Iruka menggeleng. "Mungkin itu salah saya."

Itachi menyerngit. "Apa maksud Bapak?"

"Waktu kecil, mereka sering pura-pura jadi pengantin. Tukar cincin yang terbuat dari untaian jerami dan sebagainya, lalu minta saya jadi pendeta. Disitu saya bilang agar mereka benar sehidup semati. Kemana yang satu pergi, maka yang satu akan ikut. Tentu saja saya pikir mereka tidak akan benar-benar bersumpah sapai mereka beranjak dewasa. Tapi nyatanya semasa hidup mereka, keduanya benar kemana-mana berdua," jelas Iruka.

"Itu bukan salah Pak Iruka," kata Itachi. "Itu kan, hanya main-main untuk mereka waktu kecil—"

"—tetap saja mereka begitu karena perkataan guru mereka!" potong Danzo, lalu wajahnya tersenyum menang. "Oh, itu keluarga Hyuuga! Minggir, minggir, aku harus beritahu tentang ini pada keluarganya."

"Tuan Danzo—"

"—Minggir Dokter, keluarganya harus tahu!"

"P-pak Iruka! Uuuu ... huwaaa!" isak adik Hinata yang langsung melepas tangannya dari gandengan Neji lalu memeluk gurunya. "Kakakku! Kak Hinata!"

Iruka mengangguk-angguk, membelai kepala Hanabi. "Iya, Bapak sudah dengar—"

"Menyingkirlah dari pembunuh kakakmu itu, Nona Kecil," kata Danzo. Sontak saja Hanabi menoleh pada Kades. "Waktu kakakmu dan Bocah Inuzuka itu kecil, Pak Iruka ini menyuruh mereka untuk sehidup semati. Berarti jika yang satu mati, yang satu harus mati juga. Hinata itu mengikuti perintah gurunya!"

Hanabi yang masih kecil, yang pikirannya masih polos, yang masih suka langsung percaya saja akan apa pun yang didengarnya, langsung melepas pelukan dari gurunya. Gadis kecil itu mundur dan kembali pada kakak sepupunya.

"T-tapi saya tidak tahu akan jadi begini!" raung Iruka.

Danzo menyeringai. "Tapi ini terjadi gara-gara kau." Kades menghampiri Hanabi. "Nona Kecil, menurutmu siapa yang harus dihukum hari ini?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini hati Itachi melengos. Ia melihat dengan gugup Hanabi mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk gurunya.

.

.

"Sasuke, sepertinya mulai sekarang kita harus berpencar," ujar kakaknya lesu.

Sang Adik mengangguk paham. "Kita mau berkeliling atau mau menjaga rumah siapa? Apa salah satu dari kita akan ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Harus ada yang ke rumah sakit, satunya lagi keliling saja," jawab Itachi. "Sejak Sakura tidak ada, Ino harus jaga sendirian disana. Kantong Darah masih ada, mungkin akan diincar juga."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Ya sudah, kakak saja yang di rumah sakit, aku yang berkeliling."

"Benar tidak apa?"

"Sungguh." Lalu Uchiha Bungsu menyengir. "Kapan lagi kau bisa berduaan dengan Ino, kan?"

Ia hanya bercanda, sebenarnya, tapi cengirannya lenyap saat melihat wajah kakaknya merona merah. _Loh, benaran, nih?_

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia menyengir pada sang kakak. Saat matahari mulai bangun, ia berniat untuk ke rumah sakit, melihat keadaan Ino dan Kak Itachi. Tapi ia belum sampai kesana, dan ia menemukan tubuh kakaknya di pinggir jalan.

"K-Kak?" gumamnya. Ia langsung memegang kakaknya, mencari tanda bahwa siapa tahu bahwa sebenarnya sang kakaknya hanya tertidur biasa. "Kak? Ini tidak lucu, kau bisa masuk angin k-kalau tidur disini. Kak, Kak Itachi! Woi!"

"S-Sasuke?" panggil suara seorang gadis.

Dengan wajah pucat, Sasuke menoleh, ada Ino disana. Wajah gadis itu tidak kalah pucatnya. "I-Ino, kakakku, dia tidur disini. Kenapa bukan di rumah sakit?"

"Kenapa menurutmu dia ke rumah sakit?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Karena ia bilang akan berjaga di rumah sakit semalam!" jawab Sasuke, tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya.

Dokter Ino langsung berlutut di samping tubuh Itachi, memeriksanya, lalu matanya membulat—Sasuke yakin ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Dua pasang gigitan," jawab Ino singkat, dan Sasuke tahu maksudnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau. Astaga, _berarti ia akan sendirian sekarang_!

"T-tapi—"

"Sasuke, kau berpencar dengannya semalam?" selidik Ino.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "K-kenapa—kakakku, astaga—"

"Sasuke, dengar. Aku keluar dari rumah sakit, karena aku mencari kalian para polisi," ujar Ino. "Kantong darah di rumah sakit kecurian. Sekarang jadi sudah tak tersisa. Aku ingin melaporkan itu pada kalian sebelum Tuan Danzo bersama kita."

Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan apa-apa. Ini kacau. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan dirinya. Ayahnya meninggal karena kepalanya dipenggal Danzo. Sekarang kakaknya meninggal karena vampir? Ini tidak lucu.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

"Iya, aku juga pilih Sasuke!"

"Tepat setelah mereka berpencar, Itachi langsung tewas, berarti Sasuke, kan!"

"Tapi Ino juga mencurigakan, kan?"

"Iya juga, jadi siapa pelakunya?"

"—Warga Konoha yang terkasih!" Suara Danzo menggema sehingga para warga menghentikan celotehan masing-masing. "Uchiha Sasuke mungkin mencurigakan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan membunuh kakaknya. Jadi sore ini, saya akan memenggal Dokter Ino!"

"Ap—apaan?!" sontak Ino kaget. "_Aku_ kecurian, _aku_ dicurigai?!"

Danzo mengangkat bahu. "Teoriku sama seperti waktu memenggal kepala Dokter Sakura. Rumah sakit tidak berantakan, berarti orang itu tahu letaknya. Dan lagi kau bilang setelah pencurian yang pertama itu, kau telah mengubah letak kantong darahnya, kan? Sampai Si Pencuri tahu tempat yang baru juga ... huh, kau itu mencurigakan."

"T-tapi—tunggu, bagaimana dengan Nyonya Tsunade?" tanya Ino. "Beliau adalah pelopor rumah sakit yang sekarang, kan?!"

"Memangnya kau memberitahu dia letak kantong darah?" selidik Danzo.

Ino menggeleng. "Tapi, kan—"

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Kepala Kepolisian Konoha yang baru berjalan gontai, seakan tak ada nyawa sama sekali. Ia bahkan nyaris jatuh saat Pak Ibiki menepuk bahunya gara-gara ia tak kunjung merespon panggilannya.

"Hoi, aku tahu kau masih setengah sadar, tapi aku harus laporkan tentang ini!" sahut Pak Ibiki dengan suara seraknya.

Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran mantan teman ayahnya itu tambah terkejut lagi ketika tiba-tiba setelahnya Pak Ibiki memperlihatkan leher kanannya dekat-dekat. "Ap—apaan, bekas gigitan?"

Pak Ibiki mengangguk, lalu memperlihatkan leher kirinya yang bernasib sama. "Kiri-kanan, aku kena gigit semalam. Karena aku memberontak terus, jadi mereka menyerah dan pergi."

Satu-satunya Polisi resmi yang tersisa di Desa Konoha itu mengerjap bingung. "Tunggu, tunggu, tapi _Anda masih hidup_?"

"Iya, makanya aku bisa melapor."

"_Tapi _anda masih hidup!" ulang Sasuke. "Maksud saya, semua yang kena gigit, ada bekas dua gigitan, semuanya tewas kehabisan darah, dan Anda tetap hidup!"

Pria itu mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan tidak sabar. "Aku pun bingung! Dengar, dengar, aku tidak tahu dengan penglihatan Shikaku dan tebakan putranya, tapi sebagai saksi hidup, aku bisa katakan dengan pasti: _ada dua vampir_. Tidak tahu ada yang ketiga atau tidak, tapi yang semalam menyerangku ada dua.

"Semalam aku pergi tidur seperti biasa, dan kuyakin pintu serta jendela telah terkunci. Malam-malam aku merasa tidak enak pada sekeliling leherku, aku bahkan tidak bisa berguling ke kiri atau ke kanan. Dan saat sepenuhnya terbangun, aku sadar kakiku sudah terikat, serta kedua tanganku ditahan sambil masing-masing dari mereka berdua menyedot darahku dari kedua sisi leherku ini.

"Karena sudah terbangun, walau dalam kondisi terikat dan ditahan di ranjang, aku terus berusaha memberontak. Mereka pasti tidak kuat menahanku terus, jadi mereka pergi lewat jendela, _sayangnya aku tidak melihat wajah mereka_."

Sasuke manggut-manggut paham, tapi kemudian ia kepikiran. "Anu, Pak, jika Anda tetap hidup walau digigit vampir, bukankah itu berarti Anda akan jadi vampir juga?"

Kali ini Pak Ibiki tampak tersinggung. "Itu aku juga kepikiran, makanya sekarang aku berdiri di luar di saat hari terang, meyakinkan diri aku masih bisa berada di bawah sinar matahari."

'_Yah, tapi dari kemarin-kemarin semua warga desa berkumpul di bawah sinar matahari dan tidak ada yang terbakar, kan?_', pikir Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sekarang anak itu bingung. Oke, adanya saksi hidup adalah petunjuk terbesar yang ia punya saat ini. Mungkin memang vampirnya hanya ada dua. Mungkin vampir dan pencuri kantong darah bukanlah orang yang sama. Tapi saat ini ia tidak punya siapa pun untuk diajak berdiskusi. Jelaslah, ayah dan kakaknya sudah tidak ada, Sakura dan Ino pun sudah tidak ada juga. Setidaknya kalau masih ada Pak Shikaku, Sasuke bisa tanya pendapat pada beliau. Sesaat ia kepikiran untuk diskusi dengan Pak Kakashi, _tapi bagaimana jika justru Pak Kakashi adalah salah satu pelaku?_

"Anak Muda, ini terlalu berat untuk kau pikirkan sendiri, ya?" tanya Pak Ibiki, seakan bisa membaca pikiran pemuda itu. "Aku kurang suka Danzo, makanya aku datang kepadamu dulu. Tapi jika darimu sendiri tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, mungkin kita harus datang ke Kades itu dan memberitahu warga."

Setidaksukanya Sasuke pada Tuan Danzo, mau tak mau ia setuju juga. Warga sudah sangat sedikit di Konoha sekarang, tapi setidaknya mereka dapat memberikan pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

Tuan Danzo memicingkan mata pada Pak Ibiki dan Sasuke bergantian. Putra bungsu Fugaku ini menelan ludah susah payah, ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"_Semalam_," ujar Tuan Danzo membuka suara, "kau ada dimana semalam, Sasuke?"

"P-patroli, semalaman saya patroli, seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke, berusaha tegas dan tenang seperti yang biasa kakaknya lakukan, tapi gagal.

Pak Tua itu menggeleng. "Harusnya Kepala Kepolisian melapor pada malam dan pagi hari. Kau tidak datang melapor padaku semalam."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa sekarang dialah yang jadi Kepala Kepolisian Konoha. "Maaf, saya lupa."

"Semalam itu kau patroli, bukan berjaga di rumah tertentu?" tanya Tuan Danzo.

"Saya patroli keliling desa, tapi saat melewati rumah Pak Ibiki, saya tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Berarti mungkin saya lewat sana ketika para vampir belum datang, atau sudah pergi, atau sedang ada di dalam. Yang mana pun, tidak ada tandanya dari luar," jawab Sasuke.

Tuan Danzo menggeleng. "Berarti tidak ada saksi bahwa kau memang patroli semalam. Harusnya aku mendengarkan suara warga kemarin untuk memenggal kepalamu, bagaimana pun juga kau mencurigakan—Itachi tewas ketika ia berpencar denganmu!"

_Duh, kena ungkit lagi!_ "Saya tidak mungkin membunuh kakak sendiri!"

"Jika kau memang sebegitu hausnya akan darah, maka meminum darah kakakmu adalah yang paling mudah karena dia tidak akan curiga padamu!"

"T—tapi—" Sasuke tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tidak ada bukti atau petunjuk tentang siapa pelakunya. Penglihatan Tuan Shikaku tentang Neji tidak bisa dijadikan bukti kuat.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia berusaha berpikir. _Apa yang akan dilakukan kakak dan ayahnya jika ada di posisinya sekarang?_ Tidak tahu, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu. Saat ini, ia adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa. Setelahnya, jika ia tidak menghasilkan keturunan, maka klan Uchiha habis. Sekali lagi ia menggeleng. _Mungkin tidak buruk juga_, pikirnya. Jika sekarang ia dipenggal, memang tidak akan ada Uchiha lagi, tapi siapa peduli? Toh, habis ini ia tidak perlu sedih memikirkan bagaimana keluarganya tewas. Toh, jika ia benar dipenggal, ia bisa bertemu keluarganya lagi di alam sana.

Jadi ia menatap lurus pada Tuan Danzo. "Silakan, penggal saja saya kalau Anda sebegitu curiganya."

Dan Tuan Danzo menyeringai.

.

.

"_Kau mau kesana lagi malam ini?" tanya Sulung._

_Si Peminta mengangguk yakin. "Tidak ada polisi lagi di Konoha, sepertinya mulai malam ini kita akan lebih mudah berkeliaran."_

"_Si Danzo itu menyebalkan, ya, tapi kalau kita tidak menunjukkan sikap atau bicara yang aneh-aneh, kita akan tetap aman dan dia terus memenggal orang-orang itu," kata Yang-Tak-Direncanakan._

_Sulung memukul pelan lengan Yang-Tak-Direncanakan. "Jika dia memenggal habis warga yang tersisa, kita bisa kehabisan mangsa!"Lalu Sulung menoleh pada Si Peminta. "Memang sudah tidak ada polisi, tapi jika kita akan minum dari Ibiki lagi, kupikir akan lebih sulit, karena pasti dia akan lebih waspada."_

"_Iya, sih ..." gumam Si Peminta. "Kalau jadi dia pun, mungkin aku tidak akan tidur semalaman."_

"_Hmmm, bagaimana kalau aku ikut pergi kesana juga?" tanya Yang-Tak-Direncanakan. "Aku sudah bosan minum dari kantong darah, aku ingin coba menancapkan gigiku juga."_

_Si Peminta mengangguk. "Boleh juga. Kalau kau datang duluan, Pak Ibiki mungkin tidak akan curiga. Setelah itu kami berdua akan menyerangnya saat lengah. Disitu kau baru mulai ikutan."_

_Sulung pun jadi ikut mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus hati-hati." Sulung mengusap pelan pundak Yang-Tak-Direncanakan. "Pastikan Ibiki tidak curiga."_

_..._

_..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Barman: **pemilik bar, dapat membuat warga tidak jadi menggunakan kekuatannya. _Role-blocker_. Bisa membuat warga yang punya kekuatan/peran khusus tidak jadi menggunakan kekuatannya pada malam itu.

**Cupid:** pada malam pertama (dalam permainan) menunjuk dua orang untuk dipasangkan (menjadi **Lovers**). Jika tidak mau menunjuk siapa-siapa maka pasangan akan ditentukan **Moderator**. Setelah malam pertama, Cupid akan menjadi warga biasa.

**Mayor:** di awal permainan hanya warga biasa lalu warga menunjuk satu pemain untuk menjadi peran ini (berarti ia bisa berada di pihak baik maupun jahat). Bisa menunjuk orang untuk dihukum tanpa mempedulikan jumlah _vote_.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Peran Ibiki akan lebih dipertegas di chapter berikutnya ya.  
Mengenai Barman, ada banyak versi: Bartender, Bar Owner, dst. Ada yang bilang dia netral maupun jahat. Toh kalau ceritanya (di suatu versi) Barman nunjuknya manusia serigala, berarti manusia serigala itu antara gak jadi mangsa warga atau malah targetnya berganti.  
Lalu tentang Cupid, itu janji yang chapter kemarin ya. Cupid itu ada di pihak jahat, karena walau gak tahu siapa manusia serigalanya, Cupid harus berusaha memasangkan **villager dengan villager**, gak mesti villager murni sih, tapi kalau bisa orang baik dengan orang baik, biar manusia serigala lebih gampang menang. Ini beda dengan **kartu Lover **(bukan Lovers yang dipilih Cupid) yang ada di pihak baik, dia berusaha memasangkan dirinya dengan manusia serigala biar kalau si Lover ini tewas setidaknya satu manusia serigala bakal ikut tewas.  
Tentang Mayor, dari awal Fei udah mikir ini pasti Danzo. Dan Fei agak galau peran Danzo ini mau Mayor atau **King**. Karena King itu kemampuannya hanya punya dua suara saat _voting_, sedangkan di fict ini Fei enggak nulis tentang warga _voting_. Dari setiap situs yang Fei lihat, suara Mayor lebih terlihat mutlak daripada King, walau hanya bisa dipakai sekali.

Review?


	7. Penemuan Besar

Danzo menyerngit saat melihat Genma mendatanginya sambil terengah-engah. Lalu ia baru teringat, sudah tidak ada lagi polisi resmi di Desa Konoha, tapi Genma yang sering membantu kepolisian masih ada disini. _Berarti dengan tidak adanya Uchiha, Si Genma ini yang secara tidak langsung dipikuli tanggungjawab, kan?_

"Ada apa?" tanya Kades dingin.

Pemuda yang umurnya tidak jauh lebih tua dari Itachi itu tampak berusaha mengatur nafas sebelum menjawab. "I-itu! Pak Ibiki! Di Pak Ibiki ada tiga bekas gigitan!"

Rahang Danzo mengeras. Ia tahu bahwa vampir masih berkeliaran di Konoha, tahu bahwa orang-orang yang ia penggal bukanlah pelaku. Tapi, _tiga_? Kemarin-kemarin hanya ada dua bekas gigitan, kenapa sekarang tiga? Berarti pelakunya benar bertiga? Atau sebenarnya mereka hanya berdua tapi membuat tanda gigitan ketiga untuk membuatnya bingung?

Tapi, lagi, _Ibiki_? Dua malam lalu ia hanya punya tanda gigitan sebanyak dua, dan _orang itu masih hidup_. Berarti malam kemarin ia dapat gigitan tambahan?

"Baiklah, panggil Ibiki, aku mau dengar kesaksiannya," ujar Danzo.

"Mau panggil bagaimana?!" dengus Genma. "Pak Ibiki sudah tewas, tuh!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari permainan 'Werewolf' (atau 'Mafia') yang diperkenalkan oleh Dmitry Davidoff pada tahun 1986. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**.**

**The Vampire Game  
Penemuan Besar**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sudah tidak ada dokter maupun polisi resmi, dan warga Konoha yang masih bertahan dalam desa mungkin tidak sampai lima belas orang. Entah masih ada yang berniat untuk mengungsi di Suna seperti kebanyakan atau tidak. Udon tahu, orang-orang yang masih ingin tetap tinggal disini kemungkinan adalah orang-orang yang ingin mempertahankan kedudukannya di desa, menyatakan bahwa mereka memang orang penting di Konoha.

Seperti, yang terutama, Tuan Danzo. Jelaslah, dia sebegitunya ingin jadi Kepala Desa. Tanpa tahu apa yang menjadi dalang dari kasus yang menimpa desa, ia ingin mempertahankan jabatan yang akhirnya ia idamkan.

Untuk Nyonya Tsunade, mungkin bukan karena ingin mempertahankan kedudukan, melainkan karena tidak ingin menyerahkan sepenuhnya desa kecil yang dirintis sang kakek ini pada Tuan Danzo.

Kak Neji adalah satu-satunya orang Hyuuga yang masih tinggal. Orang keluarga Hyuuga lainnya sudah minggat ke Suna, ikut kloter kedua, sejak Kak Hinata memutuskan untuk menyusul Kak Kiba ke alam baka. Tapi Kak Neji tetap tinggal di Konoha, sepertinya karena ingin memastikan rumah besar Hyuuga masih bisa dihuni lagi setelah kasus selesai.

Udon paling bersyukur pada fakta Paman Teuchi tidak ikut mengungsi keluar Konoha. Sepertinya pemilik kedai terbesar di Konoha itu juga tidak rela meninggalkan usahanya disini, dan kalau buka usaha di luar Konoha pasti akan sulit. Dan bagi Udon yang orangtuanya telah ikut mengungsi saat kloter kedua, keberadaan Paman Teuchi itu baik, karena ia bisa beli makanan disana kalau-kalau Bibi Kurenai sedang tidak masak.

Udon sendiri tidak mau keluar dari Konoha, tidak ketika satu-satunya sahabat yang tersisa sedang kehilangan. Konohamaru itu, sudah kehilangan orangtuanya saat kecil, lalu kakeknya, kemudian pamannya. Anak-anak Kades Ketiga lainnya tidak ada di Konoha, dan entah mereka tahu tentang kasus vampir atau tidak. Yang pasti, kalau sudah tidak ada Bibi Kurenai, sahabat Udon itu tertinggal seorang diri. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Udon ingin tetap di sisi Konohamaru—toh, mereka telah sama-sama kehilangan sahabat yang lain yakni Moegi. Hitung-hitung mungkin mereka bisa saling menghibur satu sama lain.

Keluarga yang masih utuh yang tetap tinggal di Desa Konoha adalah Keluarga Akimichi, yang terdiri dari tiga orang: Kak Chouji, Paman Chouza, dan ibunya Kak Chouji yang Udon tidak pernah ingat siapa namanya. Ketiga Akimichi itu saat ini sedang diinterogasi Tuan Danzo. Dan jika tebakan Udon benar, _ketiganya akan dipenggal sore ini_.

"Salah mereka apa, sih?" dengus Konohamaru di sampingnya.

Udon mengangkat bahu. "Tahu, tuh. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Paman Genma mengiring mereka bertiga ke Tuan Danzo."

"Kemarin, kupikir Paman Ibiki bakal jadi vampir, kan, sudah kena gigit," ujar Konohamaru serius.

"Aku sempat kepikiran begitu juga," gumam Udon. "Oh, aku pernah baca. Katanya kalau tubuhnya menolak, maka daripada berubah jadi vampir, orang itu akan mati!"

"Udon, Paman Ibiki mati setelah ada tiga gigitan, jadi dia bukan mati karena tubuhnya menolak perubahan itu!" sanggah sobatnya.

Lalu ada suara dehaman. Bukan dari kedua anak laki-laki ini, melainkan dari Nyonya Tsunade. "Kalian ini, kata 'mati' itu untuk hewan, sedangkan untuk manusia lebih tepat pakai 'meninggal', paham?"

"E—eh, iya, paham," kedua anak itu jawab bersamaan.

"Nenek Tsunade, kenapa Paman Chouza dicurigai?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Oh, itu, alasan yang tidak masuk akal, seperti biasa," jawab Nyonya Tsunade enteng sambil menghela. "Keluarga Akimichi itu hobi makan semua. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka makan semalam, tapi yang pasti Danzo tidak sengaja dengar bahwa ketiganya melenguh dan berkata mereka kenyang. Aku tidak paham juga bagaimana ceritanya, tapi sepertinya Danzo berpikir mereka bertiga kenyang karena minum darah Ibiki semalam."

"Oh, jadi Tuan Danzo mengait-ngaitkan saja, ya?" tanya Udon.

Nyonya Tsunade mengangguk. "Biasalah. Kalau dikaitkan begitu ya bisa saja, tapi tidak pernah ada bukti pasti, kan? Bisa-bisa ada pemenggalan orang tak bersalah lagi."

Perkataan wanita itu bagaikan ramalan yang tepat. Memang, di sore itu, Tuan Danzo memenggal kepala ketiga orang dari keluarga Akimichi. Udon tidak menyaksikan benar-benar dari awal sampai akhir, sih, tapi ia sempat lihat bagaimana ketiga sekeluarga itu bergandengan tangan sambil berlutut dan menunduk, seakan siap menghadapi maut bersama-sama. Keluarga Akimichi memang terkenal sebagai keluarga harmonis sih, jadi walau tidak dekat dengan Kak Chouji atau orangtuanya, Udon merasa sayang kalau harus kehilangan mereka gara-gara Tuan Danzo.

Masalahnya, Pak Kades salah penggal orang lagi. Korban terparah, jika Kades Sarutobi tidak dihitung, adalah malam itu.

Bukan ingin bilang bahwa berharap Keluarga Akimichi adalah vampir sehingga harusnya desa aman setelah ketiganya dipenggal, tapi hati Udon mencelos saat melihat wajah pucat Konohamaru yang datang menjemputnya pagi itu. _Kuharap bukan Bibi Kurenai_, pikir Udon, _Kasihan Konohamaru kalau Bibi Kurenai jadi korban juga_.

"Siapa?" tanya Udon tanpa basa-basi. Yah, setidaknya ia tahu tidak mungkin orangtuanya yang jadi korban, karena mereka sudah aman di Desa Suna.

"Nenek Tsunade!" jawab Konohamaru dengan suara agak tersendat.

Hati Udon mencelos. Ia tidak dekat sama sekali dengan Nyonya Tsunade, tapi kehilangan beliau akan memberi dampak besar untuk Desa Konoha. Jika seluruh warga desa yang masih hidup tetap ada disini, acara perkabungan pasti dihadiri semua warga. Jelaslah, Nyonya Tsunade bukan hanya cucu Kades Pertama, tapi juga dokter terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Desa Konoha. Dokter Shizune, Dokter Sakura, dan Dokter Ino adalah murid langsung Nyonya Tsunade. Setelah Dokter Sakura dan Dokter Ino, sudah tidak ada lagi dokter atau ahli medis di desa ini. Yang tersisa, yah, orang yang mau tidak mau harus paham tentang pertolongan pertama, seperti Paman Genma yang walau tidak resmi tapi tetap bagian dari petugas keamanan desa.

"Kita tinggal bertujuh sekarang," keluh Kak Neji. "Di Suna atau desa tetangga lain memang masih ada banyak warga Konoha. Tapi kita tinggal bertujuh."

Tuan Danzo menggeleng. "Tiga dari kalian berenam," ujarnya, sambil menunjuk Kak Neji, Bibi Kurenai, Konohamaru, Udon, Pak Teuchi, dan Paman Genma, "adalah pelaku."

"Begini, ya," ucap Bibi Kurenai. "Iya, paham, ada pelaku di antara kita. Tapi, begini. Dari awal Anda begitu yakin bahwa pelakunya adalah salah satu dari kami. Dengan seenak jidat Anda memenggal kepala orang-orang tak bersalah. Sekarang, mana buktinya kalau bukan Anda yang menyedot habis darah para korban, hah?"

"Kalau aku adalah vampir, dari awal aku tidak akan memperbolehkan warga mengungsi keluar dari desa," dengus Kades.

"Ah, Anda memang tidak memperbolehkan, kok," Paman Genma mendengus balik, "Pak Kizashi dan Pak Hiashi masing-masing membawa rombongan mereka tanpa mempedulikan izin dari Anda. Pak Kizashi hanya perlu izin dari Itachi, Pak Hiashi dari Sasuke. Soalnya, kalau benar tunggu izin dari Anda, mungkin ketika semua sudah tewas, barulah Anda izinkan."

Udon mengangguk-angguk.

"Saya bosan kalau harus terima pasrah keputusan Anda terus-menerus," ujar Kak Neji. "Hinata mungkin meninggal karena bunuh diri, tapi itu juga gara-gara Anda memenggal kepala kekasihnya. Jadi kalau saya, saat ini saya akan menunjuk Anda saja, Tuan Danzo."

Tuan Danzo meludah. "Sembarangan, kau!"

"Saya juga menunjuk Anda, Pak Tua," kata Konohamaru. "Bukan karena yakin Anda pelaku, tapi karena sepertinya Anda tampak senang saat kakek saya tewas."

Udon mengangguk. "Hari ini pun, setelah Nyonya Tsunade tewas, Anda tampak ceria."

"Yah, itu pasti karena jika desa kembali pulih, maka Anda bisa jadi penguasa nomor satu disini," kata Paman Genma.

"Kita bertujuh," ulang Kak Neji. "Sekarang sudah empat orang menunjuk Anda. Siapa pun yang akan ditunjuk Bu Kurenai dan Pak Teuchi, jari yang menunjuk Anda tetap yang terbanyak."

"Siapa—_siapa_, yang berani memenggal kepalaku, hah?!" tantang Kades.

"Bareng-bareng saja," gumam Bibi Kurenai. "Tapi aku hanya akan bantu sediakan alatnya saja, tidak mau ikut memenggalnya atau menontonnya."

Sempat Udon menyerngit, tapi kemudian ia paham ketika bibi sahabatnya mengelus lembut perutnya yang mulai membuncit. _Astaga, agak lupa bahwa Bibi Kurenai sedang hamil!_

"Kalian, kalau aku tidak ada, siapa yang nanti memimpin desa, hah?!"

Paman Genma mengangkat bahu. "Yang pasti yang lebih bijak dari Anda. Kalau mau bicara soal umur, Pak Hyuuga Hiashi pun boleh."

"Oke, jadi setuju, ya, hari ini Kades saja yang dihukum?" tanya Kak Neji mengonfirmasi. Toh, memang dari mereka berenam, tampaknya yang paling ingin mengenyahkan Tuan Danzo karena pemenggalan yang ia lakukan adalah Kak Neji.

.

.

Malam itu, Teuchi menghembus nafas berat, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Ia tidak membenci Tuan Danzo. Memang benar Kades Keempat adalah orang yang menyebalkan, benar bahwa Teuchi agak lega karena Tuan Danzo tidak akan memenggal kepala orang sembarangan lagi, tapi ia pun tahu bahwa beliau bukanlah pelaku. _Dengan kata lain, pelaku ada di antara Neji dan Genma, kan?_

Teuchi pikir, Udon dan Konohamaru tidak mungkin vampir. Mereka masih kecil. Tuan Danzo berlebihan, ia mencurigai semua orang termasuk anak kecil. Kurenai pun, walau orang dewasa, juga tidak mungkin jadi pelaku—masa iya ia dia membunuh suaminya sendiri?

_Panjang umur_.

Pemilik kedai terbesar di Konoha itu melihat Kurenai berjalan seorang diri. Tidak tahu mau kemana, tapi tampak ia akan menepi ke kedainya. Iya, Teuchi tetap ngotot untuk tetap membuka kedai di malam hari.

"Lho, Pak Teuchi buka kedai?" ucap Kurenai dengan terkejut.

"Yah, habisnya kalau tidak, bingung juga malam-malam mau apa, hahahah," jawab Teuchi. "Kau sendiri, jalan malam-malam, sendirian, tidak takut kena serang?"

Kurenai terkekeh. "Jelas takut. Makanya daritadi saya sambil melihat sekeliling, biar kalau melihat orang yang matanya menyala merah, saya bisa langsung kabur."

Teuchi mengangguk. "Kau mau masuk dan minum? Sejak kasus vampir ini, setidaknya aku punya dua resep minuman baru. Yang sudah coba baru Itachi dan Sasuke. Kau mau coba? Ini tidak pakai alkohol, jadi harusnya ibu hamil pun aman."

"Boleh, lah."

Jadi Teuchi meramu minuman sesuai resepnya, dituangnya ke dua gelas, salah satu disodorkan pada wanita itu. "Ayo bersulang dulu, untuk mereka yang tak bersalah tapi menjadi korban."

Kurenai mengangguk dan mengangkat gelasnya. "Terutama untuk suamiku," gumamnya. Wanita itu mulai menyeruput minumannya, lalu menyerngit. "Ini, ada daun-daun biru apa?"

"Ah, itu, kelopak teratai biru. Bunga yang cantik sekali, aku menemukannya bulan lalu di Desa Ame. Kujadikan kelopaknya hiasan di minumanku ini."

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi dan minum lebih banyak, bahkan minta tambah. Dengan senang hati Teuchi mengabulkannya.

Ketika sudah tambahan gelas keenam, Teuchi baru menyadari sesuatu. _Perut Kurenai_. Tunggu, kabar wanita ini hamil memang bukan rahasia lagi, ia pun tahu. Tapi, bukankah belum sampai sebulan? Kenapa perutnya sudah sebuncit itu? Buncitnya bukan seperti sudah mau lahiran, sih, tapi tetap saja, aneh. _Tidak mungkin karena minumannya, kan? Saat ia datang untuk minum, perutnya memang sudah seperti itu, kan?_

"Anu, Kurenai, kau hamil berapa minggu?" tanya Teuchi.

"Hm? Waaah, aku tidak ingat, mungkin sudah dua minggu?" tanya Kurenai enteng.

Itu jelas bukan reaksi yang Teuchi harapkan. Wanita yang sedang minum bersamanya ini tampak ... _sedang mabuk_. Tunggu, tunggu, bulan lalu Teuchi mengambil bunga teratai biru itu, seingatnya penduduk setempat benar bilang bahwa bunga ini tidak beracun atau pun mengandung alkohol. Jadi Kurenai ini kenapa?

"Kau yakin baru dua minggu? Itu tampak seperti tiga bulan."

"Eh, iya?" Kurenai mengerjap-ngerjap. "Mungkin karena ayahnya bukan manusia."

"Maaf?"

Kurenai meneguk minumannya lagi. "Sasori itu vampir, bukan manusia, jadi mungkin mengandung anak vampir itu beda dengan mengandung anak manusia."

"Kurenai, apa yang kau katakan?!"

Wanita itu tetap berwajah tenang sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak salah, kan? Kita semua tahu Sasori vampir, kenapa kau kaget?"

"Bukan itu—tentang kandunganmu, Kurenai! Kau bilang kau mengandung anak vampir?!"

"Ah, ya, anak Sasori, heh," Kurenai minum lagi, kemudian mengeluarkan sendawa kecil, "Malam itu, Sasori datang dan menginap di rumah kami. Aku masuk kamar tamu, mengantar selimut tambahan, dan ia mengajak tidur disana. Aku tidak kuasa menolak pesonanya. Sambil kami di ranjang, dia _menggigitku_. Sakit sekali, tapi aku merasa lahir kembali. Heh—"

"K-kau—"

.

* * *

.

"_Lama sekali," dengus Sasori sambil bersandar di pinggir jembatan._

"_Kau gigit berapa orang di Konoha?"tanya Konan._

"_Tiga," jawab Sasori, disambut serngitan Konan. "Yang satu memang ada di ruangan. Yang kedua tidak sengaja masuk. Yang ketiga entah jenius atau apa bisa tahu aku apa dalam sekilas pandang lalu datang sendiri padaku."_

"_Enak sekali mereka bertiga," dengus Konan. "Di Ame, aku harus berjuang sendiri."_

_Sasori menyengir. "Sendiri, dan berhasil menghabisi desa itu tidak sampai seminggu." Lalu Sang _Alpha_ mendengus. "Mereka bertiga, dan ini sudah mau dua minggu."_

"_Mau tetap tunggu disini atau jalan duluan?"_

"_Kau ke Suna saja duluan, aku sudah bilang ketiga _Beta_-ku yang baru itu bahwa aku akan tunggu disini," ujar Sasori. "Sampai di Suna, saat tengah malam, kau akan tahu siapa-siapa saja yang anggota _Pack_-ku."_

_Konan mengangguk dan pergi._

...

...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tough Guy: **Tetap hidup di walau sudah jadi target. Kedua kali menjadi target barulah tewas.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Danzo yang dipenggal itu agak di luar rencana, harusnya dia dipenggal di chapter terakhir alias chapter depan, bukannya sekarang. Tapi kayaknya dia enak banget, orang-orang udah sedikit dan dia masih dibiarkan penggal kepala orang. Yasudahlah, begini aja.  
Tentang teratai biru, di salah satu situs yang Fei baca katanya memang punya efek mirip ganja. Dia bisa untuk mengatasi kecanduan alkohol dan kasih efek penenang, dan sering dicampur dalam minuman anggur dan martini. Fei belom pernah coba sih, tapi waktu lihat gambarnya memang beneran cantik.

Review?


	8. Dan Pemenangnya Adalah

_Sasori menatap heran pada Yang-Tak-Direncanakan. Jelas, lah. Ia menggigit tiga orang di malam yang sama di Konoha, dan dari ketiga orang itu yang berhasil selamat hanya yang satu itu, yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka. Pikirnya, harusnya Sulung berhasil selamat dari hukuman warga karena sedang hamil. Atau setidaknya, Si Peminta yang jenius itu pasti berhasil menemukan cara untuk reuni dengan _Alpha_-nya. Tapi tidak. Justru Yang-Tak Direncanakan ini yang berhasil menyusulnya._

"_Ya sudah," ujar Sasori. "Ayo, yang lain sudah di Suna."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari permainan 'Werewolf' (atau 'Mafia') yang diperkenalkan oleh Dmitry Davidoff pada tahun 1986. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**.**

**The Vampire Game  
Dan Pemenangnya adalah ...**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Kurenai, apa yang kau katakan?!"

Wanita itu tetap berwajah tenang sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak salah, kan? Kita semua tahu Sasori vampir, kenapa kau kaget?"

"Bukan itu—tentang kandunganmu, Kurenai! Kau bilang kau mengandung anak vampir?!"

"Ah, ya, anak Sasori, heh," Kurenai minum lagi, kemudian mengeluarkan sendawa kecil, "Malam itu, Sasori datang dan menginap di rumah kami. Aku masuk kamar tamu, mengantar selimut tambahan, dan ia mengajak tidur disana. Aku tidak kuasa menolak pesonanya. Sambil kami di ranjang, dia _menggigitku_. Sakit sekali, tapi aku merasa lahir kembali. Heh—"

"K-kau—"

.

.

"T-tunggu dulu!" raung Kurenai. "Saat Genma tewas, aku sedang minum di kedainya Teuchi, kan? Berarti bukan aku!"

"Ada dua gigitan pada Genma. Terlepas kau jadi vampir atau bukan, semalam kau mengaku mengandung anak monster!" kata Teuchi.

Sang Pemilik Kedai, tidak hanya pada Kurenai, tapi juga menatap garang Neji, Udon dan Konohamaru. Saat ini, yang masih bertahan di Konoha hanya mereka berlima. Dirinya jelas bukan vampir, dan yakin juga Konohamaru serta Udon yang masih anak-anak tidak mungkin punya hati untuk merenggut nyawa orang dengan menghabisi darahnya. Jika Genma tewas, berarti pemuda itu jelas bukan vampir. Tinggal Neji dan Kurenai. Terlepas Kurenai benar vampir atau bukan, sepertinya ucapan Shikaku benar tentang Neji.

"Aku sedang mabuk semalam, makanya mengatakan yang aneh-aneh!" raung Kurenai yang terikat tangan serta tubuh dan kakinya.

Melihat Kurenai yang seperti itu, tampaknya Teuchi jadi paham sedikit-banyak tentang vampir. Jadi semalam itu, setelah keceplosan soal Sasori, Kurenai tidak menunjukkan taringnya jika memang dia vampir. Maksudnya, bisa saja Kurenai langsung menyerang untuk membungkam Teuchi. Tapi tidak, entah karena berusaha untuk meyakinkan Teuchi bahwa wanita itu bukan vampir atau mungkin benar dia tidak menjadi vampir. Hanya saja, kalau benar vampir, mereka tinggal berenam malam itu, buat apa lagi Kurenai sok meyakinkan Teuchi? Tapi, pria pemilik kedai itu punya teori lain, bahwa mungkin vampir yang sedang hamil tidak kebal terhadap efek morfin. Makanya semalam itu Teuchi berhasil mengikat tubuh wanita itu dengan sedikit ngeri.

Hal kedua yang dapat Teuchi pelajari dari Kurenai adalah, vampir benar-benar hanya manusia biasa saat pagi sampai sore. Dalam kondisi terikat begitu, Kurenai yang terus-terusan memberontak tetap tidak berhasil membuka paksa ikatannya, dan taringnya tidak keluar-keluar juga walau sudah beberapa kali menggeram.

_Kalau aku bikin buku tentang vampir, bisa laku, nih_, pikir Teuchi.

"Justru karena sedang mabuk, makanya kau mengatakan kebenaran itu," celetuk Neji.

"Ap—DASAR PENGKHIANAT!" raung Kurenai.

"Kaulah yang pengkhianat, Bibi kan, tidur dengan orang lain selain pamanku!" sahut Konohamaru.

Geraman Kurenai makin menjadi, dan pemandangan yang ditunggu Teuchi pun muncul, taring wanita itu keluar. "Nah, kan, kau vampir!" seru Teuchi.

"_Penjilat, kutu busuk, pengecut, pengkhianat_—" desis wanita itu terus pada Neji. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu menoleh pada keponakan suaminya. "Kau tidak lebih baik darinya, Nak—"

_BRUK_.

Entah kalimat itu sebenarnya sudah selesai apa belum, Neji lebih dulu memenggal kasar dan cepat kepala mantu Kades Ketiga itu. Udon menjerit kaget, langsung mencengkeram lengan sahabatnya. Sedangkan Konohamaru, Teuchi yakin, walau ngeri tetapi lega karena wanita yang menjadi salah satu pembunuh paman serta kakeknya berhasil dijatuhkan.

"Heh, memenggal kepala kawanan sendiri?" decih Teuchi. Iya, ada dua gigitan pada Genma. Teuchi yakin dan percaya dirinya bukan vampir—tidak mungkin malam-malam ia menjadi vampir tanpa dirinya sadari. Konohamaru dan Udon tidak mungkin jadi vampir. Berarti, harusnya Neji juga jadi pelaku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Neji, lalu menggeleng. "Bukannya justru yang vampir itu kau, Pak? Mungkin kau sudah lelah dengan Bu Kurenai, jadi kau sok menangkapnya?"

"Aku tahu aku bukan vampir," ujar Teuchi menyuarakan isi pikirannya. "Kalau bukan aku, berarti itu adalah kau."

Neji mulai mengangkat kapak besarnya lagi, tampak siap menyerang. Panik? Jelas, tapi Teuchi ingat masih ada dua anak disini. "Kalian berdua, cepat sembunyi!"

"T-tapi, Paman bagaimana—"

"Konohamaru, pergilah, ini demi kebaikkanmu, ayo!" sahut Neji ikut-ikutan.

"Diam, Vampir!"

"Anda yang vampir!"

"Kalian berdua, ayo cepat!"

Dan Teuchi melihat kedua anak laki-laki itu lari.

.

.

Kalau ini adalah perkelahian antara dua warga yang normal, Teuchi pasti bisa menang mudah. Usianya mungkin sudah tua, tapi dirinya sudah berpengalaman untuk menahan orang-orang yang hendak berkelahi di kedainya karena mabuk. Tapi Neji bukanlah warga normal, setidaknya sejak dua minggu lalu.

Kaki Teuchi gemetaran hebat, nafasnya begitu memburu. Mungkin karena sudah umur juga, tapi ia yakin ini lebih karena adrenalin. Jemarinya terasa lengket karena kotor, campuran tanah dengan debu dan darah. _Darah_. Bekas cipratan darah yang ada padanya bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik Neji.

Entah bagaimana, tadi itu dibanding berkelahi, lebih bisa dibilang sebagai rebutan kapak. Sambil ngeri Teuchi berusaha mendapatkan kapak yang ada di tangan pemuda itu. Jelas ngeri, karena Neji tampak sengaja menunggu tak adanya penonton agar dia bisa mengeluarkan taring vampirnya. Jika salah langkah, bisa-bisa Teuchi kena gigit duluan.

Begitu dapat kapaknya pun, Teuchi tidak bisa langsung memenggal anak muda tersebut. Gerakan vampir memang cepat, sedangkan kapak itu terasa berat. Butuh perjuangan luar biasa bagi Teuchi agar akhirnya berhasil memenggal kepala Neji.

Dirasanya gemetar pada kaki mulai hilang, Teuchi memantapkan diri untuk berjalan mencari Konohamaru dan Udon. Dipanggilnya nama kedua anak itu bergantian, sambil meneriakan bahwa sekarang sudah aman, bahwa vampirnya sudah mati.

Tapi Udon tidak kunjung muncul. Hanya Konohamaru yang muncul di hadapan Teuchi. Baru ingin bertanya kalau-kalau kedua anak ini berpencar, Teuchi sadar akan penampilan cucu Kades Sarutobi ini.

Mulutnya belepotan sesuatu berwarna merah. Dan matanya, tampak lebih terang dari mata orang normal.

"Konomaharu, mana Udon?" tanya Teuchi pelan.

"Di dalam," jawab anak itu langsung, menunjuk ke suatu rumah dengan dagunya.

"Konohamaru, kau terjatuh dimana sampai berdarah?"

"Di dalam," jawabnya lagi, kali ini sambil menyeringai. "Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas Udon, karena minum darah orang yang sedang tiduran itu lebih mudah daripada ketika mereka berdiri."

"K-Konohamaru, k-kau—"

Anak itu mendekat. "Dari kemarin-kemarin bukannya sudah dibilang bahwa ada tiga vampir? Yang satu Bibi Kurenai, lalu Paman Shikadai benar soal Kak Neji. Semalam ada bekas dua gigitan. Bibi Kurenai sudah bilang semalam dia minum di kedai Paman, kan? Yang satu itu bekas Kak Neji, yang satu lagi, itu bekasku."

"K-Kau membunuh Asuma? Pamanmu sendiri? Kurenai benar membunuh suaminya?"

"Soal Bibi itu benar, tapi aku tidak ikutan soal Paman Asuma. Walau sama-sama vampir, aku lebih kecil dibanding Bibi dan Kak Neji, jadi aku belum bisa minum langsung dari manusia. Bibi dan Kakak juga karena belum terlalu bisa makanya gigit badan Paman berkali-kali. Sedangkan aku, hari-hari pertama masih bisa tahan dengan minum dari kantong darah. Kelamaan, gusiku gatal dan ingin menancapkan gigi sendiri pada orang lain."

Teuchi menggenggam erat kapaknya. Sekuat tenaga ia mengayunkan benda itu ke arah anak di hadapannya. Tapi Konohamaru hanya menyengir, dan dalam sekejap menghilang dari pandangannya. Pria itu dengan sigap menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan belakang lututnya ditendang. Ia terkejut dan langsung tersungkur ke tanah. Teuchi ingin langsung menggenggam kapak dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi belum keinginannya tercapai, Konohamaru telah lebih dulu mengambil dan mengayunkan benda itu padanya.

.

* * *

.

Sasori menatap heran pada Yang-Tak-Direncanakan. Jelas, lah. Ia menggigit tiga orang di malam yang sama di Konoha, dan dari ketiga orang itu yang berhasil selamat hanya yang satu itu, yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka. Pikirnya, harusnya Sulung berhasil selamat dari hukuman warga karena sedang hamil. Atau setidaknya, Si Peminta yang jenius itu pasti berhasil menemukan cara untuk reuni dengan Alpha-nya. Tapi tidak. Justru Yang-Tak Direncanakan ini yang berhasil menyusulnya.

"Aduh, kau sedang meremehkanku dalam otakmu, ya?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Aaah, ya, begitulah. Aku tak menduga akan menggigitmu malam itu, dan kau adalah yang paling tidak kuduga untuk menjadi satu-satunya yang bertahan."

"Tidak mudah tahu, harus sering histeris, harus percaya dan tidak percaya soal vampir bersamaan," cibir anak itu. "Untung aku masih kecil, hampir semua orang yakin anak kecil tidak mungkin jadi pelaku. Padahal Danzo pintar, tapi untung Teuchi bodoh."

"Omong-omong, aku tidak sempat bilang, kita tidak boleh minum darah orang mati. Kalau kau tebas Teuchi sampai mati, berarti kau tidak boleh minum darahnya."

"Heeee, begitu? Waktu kutebas, dia tidak langsung mati, sih, jadi aku langsung minum dari bekas lukanya. Begitu rasanya sudah tidak enak, aku langsung berhenti."

Sasori mengangguk. "Saat kau rasa tidak enak itu, berarti dia mati. Kau berhasil minum banyak darinya? Mau cari darah dulu sebelum menyusul yang lain?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Konohamaru sambil menggeleng. "Dari Udon sudah sangat banyak."

"Ya sudah," gumam Sasori. "Ayo, yang lain sudah di Suna."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Alpha Werewolf: **Daripada membunuh, Alpha lebih memilih untuk menggigit dan mengubah manusia menjadi kawanannya.

**.**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Oke, jadi ini udah selesai diketik sejak sebelum RED (fandom Once Upon a Time) dipublish. Tapi, Fei lupa publish iniiiiii. Maafkan, maafkan, maafkan.  
Fei gak bisa bikin klimaks yang baik, jadinya kayak gini. Dari awal pembagian peran, Fei udah mikir salah satu dari Konohamaru-Udon-Moegi harus vampir. Tapi Moegi kayaknya cocok jadi Little Girl. Udon itu ingusan, masak udah jadi vampir masih ingusan? Yaudah Konohamaru deh. Dan awalnya Fei mau bikin Konohamaru dapet peran Wolf Cub, jadi macam anak bawang gitu, eh tapi katanya Wolf Cub baru bener jadi Werewolf kalau Werewolf lain udah mati semua. Sedangkan disini, dari awal Konohamaru udah ikut minum darah sebagai vampir.

Ini sangat di luar zona nyaman Fei, baik genre maupun tema, dan gak nyangka bisa tamat walau hanya begini. Jadi, makasih yang udah baca sampai sini, ketemu lagi di fict lain yaaa.


End file.
